MIENTRAS ME AMES
by ghost of alone
Summary: sam y freddie tendran un bebe, pero hay varios problemas como que, ellos tienen 17 años, y ninguna de sus madres quiere que esto pase, sam y freddie huyen asi escapando de lo que sus madres pretenden obligarlos a hacer. sus madres ¿lo lograran? ¿los encontraran? sera una novela corta, como 10 a 20 capitulos mas o menos. se que no es un summary interesante pero lean les va a gustar.
1. Chapter 1

**espero la disfrutes...**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 1: SIN ESCAPATORIA

POV SAM

Estaba por salir de casa hacia la escuela cuando de repente sentí un vértigo y luego vino una sensación de nauseas en aumento asi que corri al baño a vomitar sentí que alguien entro al baño pero me sentía demasiado mal para saber quein era

Sam estas bien?-dijo freddie

No se me siento…-no pude terminar mi frase ya que comense a vomitar de nuevo

No deberías ir a la escuela si te sientes mal-me dijo mi novio

Tienes razón- dije acostándome en la cama

Cuando salga de la escuela vendre a ver como sigues-dijo dándome un beso en la frente y yéndose

Después de eso en la tarde me dio hambre y fui a la cosina estaba acomodando unas cosas cuando algo se me callo y era un calendario, creo que era de mi mama donde ella anotaba sus días donde tenia su periodo y entonces recordé que yo no había tenido mi periodo aun y me puse a hacer cuentas de los días llegue a la conclusión de que tenia un retraso de una semana me asuste porque recordé que la ultima vez que estuve con freddie no usamos protección.

Fui a la farmacia a comprar pruebas de embarazo cuando las pedi la gente que se encontraba ahí me vieron raro y luego me fui.

Me encontraba en el baño esperando a que pasaron los 5 minutos que debía esperar fue casi una eternidad y cuando por fin pasaron casi me muero al ver las pruebas ¡todas positivas! Me puse a llorar y después vi a freddie entrar a el baño.

Que sucede sam, te encuentras bien?-me pregunto y vi su cara horrorizada al ver las pruebas- s… so… son positivas?-me pregunto asustado

Si-dije llorando mas entonces sentí que me abrazo my fuerte

POV FREDDIE

Después de enterarme de nuestra situación me costo mucho tranquilizarla, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que yo la apoyaría en todo, quedamos en que ella le dirira a su madre y yo a la mia. Llegue a mi departamento y divise a mi madre

Hola mi freddie, ya esta tu cena lista-dijo mi madre

Mama, necesitamos hablar-

Después de la cena hijo-

No ahora es muy importante-dije con un toque de desesperación

Esta bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?-

Mama, sam esta… sam esta-no me atrevía a decirlo- sam esta.. em…bara…za…daaa –dije casi susurrando lo ultimo

¿Qué? Tuve que oir mal, por un momento te escuche decir que sam estaba embarazada-

Lo esta, ella esta embarazada de mi –

¡¿Qué, que?!-grito exaltada- como sabes que es tuyo, que tal si esa niñita te lo quiere embarrar y ni es tuyo.

Mama como puedes decir eso, ella es mi novia por supuesto que es mi hijo-

Sabes que no quiero hablar mas de ello, mañana terminaremos esta conversación, ahora ve a tu habitación jovencito-

POV SAM

Estaba asustada, no sabia que le diría a mi mama ni como reaccionaria ella con esto, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche a mi mama entrar .

Hola mama-dije algo nerviosa

Niña, no es ya tu hora de dormir-

Si, pero quria hablar contigo sobre algo-

Esta bien, pero rápido, estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo una cita con el carnicero-

Bien, mama yo estoy embarazada-

¿Qué?-

Estoy…-

Ya te escuche, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, te creía mas lista, bien, esta todo bien, ve por tu chaqueta-

¿para que?-

Saldremos ahora mismo con el doctor, creeme me lo agradeceras cuando tengas 24-

Espera ¿que estas insinuando? ¿estas diciendo que me llee… llevaras a el doctor para que me realice un a…ab..orto

Si y muévete, mientras mas rápido mejor, mañana despertaras como si nada hubiera pasado-

Pero no quiero-

¿Qué?-

No quiero abortar-

Sam, mira me lo vas a agradecer cuando vallas a la universidad o trabajes y no tengas que cuidar a un niño-

No, no me convencerás, no quiero hacerlo, no me importa yo quiero tener a mi bebe-dije enojada entonces sentí un golpe en la mejilla, me había dado una cachetada, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi habitación, cai de golpe en el suelo.

Mañana que hallas meditado el asunto sabrás que es la mejor elección, y si no aun asi te llevare si es posible arrastrando-dijo cerrando mi puerta con llave.

tenia que salir, esperar a que ella se quedara dormida para poder escapar por l ventana. Deje pasar una hora, sabia que ella ya se había dormido, asi que mes escabullí por la ventana bajando por un árbol que tenia al lado de la ventana, corrí hasta bushwell llegando a el 8-D, toque y la señora Benson me abrió.

Esta freddie-dije algo agitada

Mira niñita se cual es tu juego, tu solo quieres embarrarle a mi hijo tu emabrazo, asi, que solo para que sepas, mañana me ire con el a otra ciudad y jamás lo volveras a ver-

El no me dejaría-

Tal vez no, pero mi hijo es menor de edad, y puedo llevármelo si quiero, asi que mejor vete de aquí –dijo cerrándome la puerta.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**les gusto? reviws? by:vane**


	2. Chapter 2 huyendo

ok aka otro cap

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 2: HUYENDO

Sabia que ella no me dejaría hablar con el asi que me fui por la escalera de incendios ya que su cuarto daba allli, cuando llegue estaba cerrado entoncs toque con cuidado la ventana tratando de no ser ruidosa

¿sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿estas bien?-dijo asustado

Estoy bien, pero mi madre me quiere obligar a ir mañana a tener un aborto-

Tranquil, hablare con mi madre y…-

¡no! Ella me quiere separar de ti-

¿Qué?-

Si, vine a buscarte, me dijo que no estaríamos juntos por que mañana se irían y que jamás te volveria a ver-

Eso es ridículo, ella no puede hacer eso-

Según ella si puede, ya que eres menor de edad-

Demonios-exclamo con enojo el

Que haremos, yo, yo no quiero que mi mama me lleve a abortar, ni que la tuya me separe de ti-

Tranquila, vamos a escapar-dijo tomando una mochila y metiendo ropa allí-

Estas loco, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo asi-

Tu no me obligas a nada, te amo y ahora mi prioridad es protegerte-

Le ayude a empacar alguna ropa y también mia ya que a veces yo la dejaba aquí en su habitación cuando me quedaba a dormir con el.

Listo vámonos-dijo tomandome de la mano, salimos por las escaleras de emergencia no sin antes cerrar por dentro su habitación para no ser descubiertos tan rápido.

Vamos, la central de autobuses esta un poco lejos-dijo freddie

Espera, nos encontraran cuando compres los boletos-

Es cierto, ahora que hacemos-

Mi tia Maggie, ella hace pasaportes, credenciales, licencias de conducir, todo eso falso-

Pero tu tia le dira a tu madre-

No mi tia y mi mama no se hablan desde que estaban en secundaria porque mi mama le quito el novio a mi tia Maggie-

Estas segura que no le dira a tu mama-

Freddie, mi tia primero se entregaría a la policía antes de hablarle a mi mama-

Bien, vamos-dijo el. Fuimos hasta con mi tia Maggie quedaba a las afuerar de Seattle

Aquí es-dije tocando

¿Quien es a estas horas de la madrugada?-dijo mi tia abriendo

Soy yo tia, sam, necesito que me hagas un favor-

Si quieres que hable con tu madre, primero aplastaría mi lengua con un camión-

No, no se trata de eso- quiero que hagas 2 credenciales falsas-

Ah por fin escaparas de la opresora de tu madre eh? Pues no te preocupes yo te hare las credenciales-

Estuvimos no mas de una hora allí mi tia nos entrego 3 credenciales para cada uno con nombres falsos para usarlas a cada lugar que llegáramos y no dejar pistas, después llegamos a la central de autobuses.

Vamos con suerte abordaremos el ultimo autobús-dijo freddie mientras llegábamos

Hola, ¿am hacia donde tiene el próximo autobús?-

El próximo va a Idaho sale en unos minutos, otro para Vancouver sale en media hora y en una hora sale uno hacia montana- dijo la encargada de vender los boletos.

Tomaremos el que va a Idaho-dijo freddie comprando los boletos. Después de que partió el camión estaba muy pensativo,

En que piensas- me atrevi a preguntar

Solo en que ahora todo va a cambiar-

Sabes que no tenias que hacerlo, yo no te lo pedi-

Se que no, pero no te voy a dejar a tu suerte, eres mi vida y jamás te dejaría sola-dijo abrazándome.

POV FREDDIE

Llegamos a Idaho y era muy tarde, sabia que sam estaba muy cansada y tenia sueño eran las tres de la madrugada.

Estas bien?-le pregunte

Si, solo estoy un poco cansada-

Deberíamos descansar-dije sentándome en un banco mientras ella se recostaba sobre mi hombro. Ambos nos quedamos dormidos un rato ahí, cuando desperté eran las siete y media, seria mejor que despertara a sam antes de que un policía nos viera y quisiera llevarnos a prisión por dormir aquí.

Sam, sam, despierta-

Que sucede-

Tenemos que tomar el siguiente autobús –dije

Si tienes razón-

Pasamos por un puesto de comida y entonces pensé que tal vez sam tendría hambre.

Tienes hambre?-pregunte

No, estoy bien asi-

Vamos, ahora tendras que comer por dos-

No, tengo hambre freddie-

Pero sam…-decía pero ella me interrumpió

Freddie, enserio, no quiero comer, tengo ganas de vomitar cada vez que huelo la comida-

Bien-

POV SAM

Fuimos hasta la central de autobuses de Idaho

Hola, mmm para donde va el siguiente autobús-pregunte esta vez yo

Para colorado-

Compraremos dos boletos-dijo freddie

Al llegar a colorado tomamos otro para Arizona y al llegar a Arizona otro para california, llegamos a san diego, freddie dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí ya estábamos demasiado alejados de Seattle.

Por que escogiste san diego para establecernos, esta haciendo mucho calor-dije quejándome

No, esta haciendo tanto calor, de hecho hace algo de frio-

Pues yo tengo calor-

Cielos, estos deben de ser los "síntomas"-se quejo freddie refunfuñando

No son "los síntomas" solo tengo calor-

Sam todos aquí traen un suéter-

Pero yo tengo calor, freddie estamos a Mayo es temporada de calor-

Y de lluvias en algunos lugares-

Pues yo tengo calor-dije mientras me quitaba mi sudadera

Pues bien, deberíamos buscar un lugar para vivir o algo asi-

¿Con que de dinero?, en la mayoría de los lugares no van a querer rentarle una casa o departamento a menor de edad y además esos lugares cobran como dos mil o tres mil dólares por mes-

Tengo diez mil dólares que estaba ahorrando para un Peraphone-

Eso no nos va a durar por siempre-

No, pero conseguiré un trabajo y…-decia freddie pero un chico como de nuestra edad nos interrumpió.

Disculpen, no pude evitar escuchar su charla, mi tia les rentaría un apartamento barato, como de quinientos dólares ¿Qué dicen?-dijo aquel chico de cabello negro un poco largo

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3 SANOS Y SALVOS

**gracias por todo sus comentarios aca esta el cap 3**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES

CAPITULO 3: SANOS Y SALVOS

Tu quien eres?- pregunto freddie

Soy Max, conduzco un taxi y mi tia es la que renta los apartamentos-

De acuerdo, llévanos con tu tia-

POV NORMAL

Mientras tanto en casa de los Benson…

7:48 a.m.

Freddie, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela-decia Marissa Benson tocando la puerta de la habitación de freddie.-freddie-dijo tratando de abrir "debe haberse quedado dormido" pensó, saco una copia de la llave de el cuarto de freddie – freddie es hora de irte a la escuela-dijo entrando y luego al baño- ¿freddie?, donde estas. ¡FREDDIE!

Marissa Benson fue corriendo hacia el apartamento 8-C

¿Freddie esta aquí?-dijo entrando a el apartamento de los shay

No señora Benson-dijo Spencer- le preguntare a carly , ¡CARLY!-grito

Que sucede Spencer, me estaba cepillando los dientes-dijo carly después de unos minutos mientras bajaba las escaleras algo enojada.

¿has visto a freddie?-pregunto Spencer

No, la ultima vez que lo vi ayer fue cuando se acabaron las clases me dijo que fue a cuidar a sam por que no se sentía bien, pero yo no pude ir por que tenia trabajo en grupo con gibby y Wendy, y no lo he visto desde ayer, ¿pasa algo?-

Freddie no esta, debe haberse ido con esa malvada puckett-

Pero de ser asi, le habría avisado-dijo carly

No, esa niñita, se embarazo de quien sabe quien y se lo quiere embarrar a mi freddie-

¿QUÈ?-dijeron los hermanos shay al mismo tiempo

Pero esto no se queda asi, ahora mismo voy a la casa de esa niña-dijo la Marissa Benson saliendo del apartamento de los shay, seguida por los hermanos que querían ver en que quedaba la situación. Llegaron a la casa de pamela puckett y tocaron la puerta.

¿Dónde esta mi hijo?-dijo Marissa Benson entrando con todo lujo de violencia a la casa

¿Su hijo?, ¿Dónde esta la mia? Esta mañana fui a ver a su habitación y estaba vacia, su hijo embarazo a mi hija-

Su hija es una niña cusca quien sabe con cuantos se habrá metido y le quiso embarrarle a mi hijo su embarazo-

Señora Benson, sam no haría algo asi-dijo carly metiéndose

Pero las intenciones de separar a las madres de sus amigos no sirvió mucho ya que empezar a pelearse y luego se tomaron por el cabello, calleron al piso y siguieron peleando, Spencer trato de separarlas pero le fue imposible.

Spencer llama a la policía-dijo carly

POV FREDDIE

Llegamos como a una clase de edificio, entramos y vimos que era un lugar con apartamentos, un poco mas antiguo de esos apartamentos que tenían su propio patio, de hecho parecía como un hotel, pero mucho mas grande.

Tia, tía -decía el tal max

Aquí estoy maxi que sucede-dijo una señora un poco vieja

Ellos son sam y freddie , Vienen a que les muestres los apartamentos-

Mucho gusto-dijo estrechando nuestras manos-Bien se los mostrare, tenemos cuartos de 500 dólares, con 2 habitaciones un baño y una cocina, los de 1000 dolares con 3 habitaciones un baño y una cocina, los de 2000 dolares tienen 4 habitaciones, 2 baños y una cocina. Los de 2500 tiene también 4 habitaciones pero cada una con una baño y una cocina.-se explico la dueña de lugar

Escogeremos los de quinientos dólares-dijo sam rápidamente

Bien ire por el contrato, Max llévalos al 3-G

Por aca chicos-dijo max guiándonos a una departamento.-bueno que lo disfruten-dijo yéndose

Bueno que te parece-le pregunte a sam-

Pues es pequeño, pero supongo que es lo mejor que tenemos ahora ¿no?-dijo sonriéndome.

Por que no descansas, debes estar exhausta tuvimos un largo viaje hasta aquí.-le dije

Tu también debes de estar cansado, ven vamos a dormir-dijo tirando de mi mano, fuimos a la habitación, era pequeña, tenia una cama un un ropero pequeño.

POV SAM

Freddie y yo nos quedamos dormidos no se por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo, pero cuando desperté freddie ya no estaba conmigo.

¿Freddie?-dije levantándome – freddie ¡freddie!-empeze a buscar por todas partes, estaba asustada, y si me había dejado, Sali del departamento y empeze a caminar por el pasillo buscándolo.

Ah hola, tu deber ser sam-dijo una chica pelirroja, mas alta que yo-yo soy Lilith, soy la novia de max, la tia de max me dijo que les trajera algunas mantas ya que no había en su apartamento.

A gracias, por casualidad ¿has visto al un chico como de tu altura, cabello castaño y ojos cafes?-

¿a freddie?, si le dijo a max que lo llevara a comprar comida ya que tu estabas dormida y tal vez tendrías hambre al despertar-

A bueno-dije un poco aliviada

Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?-

Por que lo dices-dije algo nerviosa

Ustedes, se escaparon, ¿no es asi?-esto me asustaba como ella sabia esto

De que hablas-

Vamos, no te preocupes no le dire a nadie, pero si quieres saber como me di cuenta, pues fue por que si fueran locales sabrían que a 7 cuadras al este hay un mcCdonalds y 5 cuadras al sur un KFC y freddie le pidió a max que lo llevara a comprar comida-

Freddie eres un idiota-dije en voz alta y Lilith rio

Como sea, no te preocupes, sabes yo también me fugue de mi casa, yo tenia 16 y mis papas no aprobaban mi noviazgo con max ya que el era 4 años mayor que yo, cuando supe que estaba embarazada, mis padres querían que abortara, pero antes de eso max y yo escapamos y nos vinimos a vivir con su tia que también ha sido como mi tia-

Entonces tienes un hijo-

Si, tiene un año y medio se llama Brandon, asi que entonces tu ¿estas embarazada?

¿Que?-sin duda esta chica era como una divina

Si, digo por que mas escaparían-

Buen punto-

Hola sam-dijo freddie –veo que ya despertaste

Si, y a donde fuiste.-

Por tu cena-

Bueno los dejo-dijo Lilith entregándole las mantas a freddie

Tienes hambre-me pregunto

Algo, bueno, si mucha creo que podría comerme un venado entero-dije riéndome

Bueno vamos a casa-nos fuimos a nuestra nueva casa, y me comí como 3 hamburguesas y 7 tacos, en realidad estaba hambrienta.

POV CARLY

La señora Benson y la señora puckett estaban en verdad locas, Spencer llamo a la policía, las detuvieron a ambas y ahora estamos en la jefatura

Y como paso todo entonces-pregunto el oficial

La señora Benson y la señora puckett empezar a golpearse y pelear-dijo Spencer

Si gracias chico, seguro que si no nos dices ni cuenta nos damos-dijo sarcásticamente el policía

Bueno ya, solo soy un hombre-

¿seguro?-dijo el oficial y Spencer lo miro mal

Su hijo secuestro a mi hija-dijo la sra. Puckett gritando

¿Qué? La delincuente de su hija se robo a mi freddie- grito la sra. benson

Señoras, cálmense, mandaremos a las patrullas para peinar la zona, no debieron haberse ido lejos-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿reviews? by_vanessa**


	4. Chapter 4 MOMENTOS

**Gracias por dejarme sus valiosos reviews disfruten...**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 4: MOMENTOS…

POV SAM

Ya había pasado casi como un mes y medio , no me quejaba de cómo vivíamos hasta me sentía comoda, pero tenia un humor extraño, primero le gritaba a freddie, después lo besaba, lo golpeaba, lo abrazaba, lo trataba mal y luego bien, en las mañanas vomitaba y vomitaba y en las tardes comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas, además se que era demasiado pronto pero los pantalones empezaban a quedarme apretados, no se por que aproximadamente debo de tener casi tres meses y cuando le pregunto a freddie si estoy gorda el dice que me veo igual que antes de delgada.

Freddie ¿me veo gorda?-

Uff No, no te vez gorda, ¿Por qué cada media hora me preguntas lo mismo, te veo igual de delgada-dijo dando un gran suspiro

Me siento gorda- dije y el se rio

Bueno me tengo que ir, hoy tengo que ir a buscar de nuevo empleo ese dinero que tenemos no durara para siempre-

Llevas buscando trabajo cerca de 3 semanas-

Es que nadie quiere contratar a "un niño" –dijo haciendo comillas

Animo, si no encuentras tal vez yo pueda…-decia pero el me interrumpió

No, absolutamente no, te lo dije no dejare que trabajes en tu estado-

Freddie ya te lo dije esto embarazada no paralitica o discapacitada-

No me importa, no vas a trabajar-

Bueno-

Ok, me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato-dijo dándome un beso y saliendo.

Estaba descansando en el sillón, en realidad esta quedándome dormida, cuando tocaron, me levante y fui a abrir.

Hola sam-dijo Lilith

Que hay-

Como te has sentido-

Bien creo, por-

Bueno debes estar algo aburrida ¿no?

Algo, no tengo nada que hacer, que haces tu-

Pues, cuido a Brandon, y solo eso, sabes criar a un niño es muy cansado me absorbe todo el dia-

Enserio?, pff wow, que me espera - dije con ironia

Cuanto tienes-

No lo se con exactitud, quizá dos meses y medio, o tres, no eh ido a un doctor-

Te puedo dar el numero de mi ginecóloga personal-dijo anotando en un papel- aquí esta su numero es para llamarla a ella y el de abajo cuando quieras hacer una cita para revisiones.-

Ok, gracias, dime que tal son sus noches con el bebe-

Bueno al principio, agrr no dormía nada en lo absoluto, brandon comia cada dos 2 horas, y lloraba mucho, pero creeme que no cambiaria esas noches de desvelo por nada del mundo, amo a mi niño-

Lilith y yo platicábamos sobre la maternidad hasta que se tuvo que ir porque Max llegaría de trabajar. Estaba preparando algo para comer, tenia antojo de un sándwich cuando escuche que entraban.

Hola, como te fue- pregunte sabiendo que era freddie

Mal-

No encontraste trabajo-

Bueno, si, pero es un trabajo pésimo-

De?-

Sere el asistente de el asistente de vicepresidencia en una empresa de computadoras-

¿Qué?-

El asistente de la vicepresidencia me contrato como su asistente-

Entonces dejame ver si entendi, ¿tu trabajo consiste en hacerle los mandados que el asistente del vicepresidente no quiere hacer? –

Exacto, me pagaran mil quinientos dólares por mes, bueno es mejor que nada-

No te desanimes, ya te lo dije yo…-

Que no, no voy a dejar que trabajes-

Bueno esta bien –

POV CARLY

Ya había pasado como un mes y medio y aun no se sabia nada de sam y de freddie, sam es muy astuta y se que se sabe esconder bien y freddie es muy listo asi que si juntamos esto, ¡Bum! Una combinación perfecta para no ser encontrados, me gustaría que me hubieran avisado, aunque viendo la situación tal vez no tuvieron oportunidad. La señora Benson busca como loca a freddie pero nada, y la mama de sam, hay la mama de sam se quedo en prisión por lo menos 5 meses primero por agredir a la señora Benson con su brasier mientras estaban encerradas aquella vez, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Iniciaron una pelea de nuevo y la mama de sam se quito el brasier para poder atar a la mama de freddie contra los barrotes de la prisión, la condenaron a 5 meses en prisión, pero luego coqueteo con el juez y reducio la condena a solo 2 meses y medio.

Hola carly, han sabido algo de ellos-pregunto gibby

No, aun no, solo quisiera saber donde están, estoy preocupada a sam las conozco desde los 8 años y a freddie desde los 11 son casi como mis hermanos –

Esperemos que estén bien, ellos son listos, sabran que hacer –

Lo se gibby es lo único que me reconforta, saber que ellos son listos y sabran que hacer

POV SAM

Dos meses y medio desde que nos habíamos fugado, hoy iríamos por primera vez con in ginecólogo, estaba nerviosa, que tal si me decían que el bebe tenia algo malo o algo asi, freddie decía que no me preocupara, que todo saldría bien.

Ya estas lista?-me pregunto freddie

Ya- dije y no fimos al medico, tuvimos que esperar en la sala y note que había muchas chicas como de mi edad en las mismas condiciones que yo, por lo menos no tendría que oir a esas mujeres chismosas que susurran cosas ofensivas sobre las chicas de nuestra edad embarazadas.

Voy al baño-dijo freddie

Ok-

Hola-dijo un chica con acento japonés.

Hola-

Es tu primera vez aquí?-

Am, si, y la tuya-

También, soy tsuki -

Yo soy sam-

Eres la nueva ¿no?-

Tu también vives ahí?-

Si, en 4-E con mi hermana, sabes todos hablan de ustedes "los nuevos"-

¿Por que?, por que bueno se ven muy jóvenes para estar casados-

Bueno no estamos casados-

Ja, lo sabia, se lo dije a mi hermana pero me dijo que no ere cierto-

Tu también eres algo joven para tener un bebe-

Si, lo soy, tengo 17 y tu?

Los mismos, ¿oye eres japonés?-

Am naci alla pero cuando tena 5 años mis padres murieron y mi hermana y yo nos vinimos a vivir con unos familiares, fue algo difícil aprender este idioma, pero lo hicimo y el acento no se nos quito, asi que todos se dan cuenta de que somos japonesas

Pues lo siento por tus padres, pero viste lo de el terremoto y tsunami-

Si, fue muy malo para todos aya-

Yo una vez fui a japon con unos amigos, fui interesante pero todos hablaban raro, y los que hablaban mi idioma hablaban como tu-

Si lo se-

Tsuki Tanaka-dijo la asistente

Es mi turno, nos vemos

Adiós-

Ya volvi-dijo freddie llegando

Esperamos como unos 15 minutos luego vi a Tsuki salir y nos dijimos adiós.

Parece que alguien tiene una nueva amiga-dijo freddie

Si, algo asi, vive donde nosotros vivimos-

Samantha puckett-dijo la asistente

Es nuestro turno-dijo el, y pasamos al consultorio

Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Amy Johnson, tomen asiento-dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles- bien, según mis registros vienen a su primer control, no es asi?-

Si asi es-dije

Bien, am samantha verdad?-

Sam-dijimos freddie y yo al unisonido

Bien, sam, toma esta bata cámbiate detrás de esa cortina ahí- hice lo que me pidió luego sali

Recuéstate en esa camilla-dijo, asi que me recosté y ella levanto un poco la bata para poder hacer la ecografía.

Fredward no?-dijo la doctora

Solo freddie-

Bien, freddie ven acércate, el aparato no muerde-dijo la doctora y freddie rio por su comentario, después el tomo mi mano

Bien, tienes aproximadamente 13 semanas de gestación y… a que lindo tendran gemelos-

¿¡GEMELOS!?-gritamos una vez mas al mismo tiempo

CONTINURA…

* * *

**que gran sorpresa ¿no? bueno dejenme sus reviews by-vanessa**


	5. Chapter 5 POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE

**gracias por sus reviews siempre son especiales enserio disfruten...**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 5: POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE

Si, aquí claramente se pueden ver y muy saludables, aun no estoy segura sobre el sexo de los bebes, porque es muy pronto podría equivocarme si se los digo ahora, asi que tendrán que esperar, tu fecha de parto estará entre la mitad de enero y final de enero-dijo la doctora retirando el gel especial mientras el y yo aun estábamos atónitos por la noticia.- te recetare algunas vitaminas ahora vuelvo –dijo saliendo

Freddie yo…. Yo no se que decir, lo siento-dije

¿lo, sientes? ¿Por qué?-

No lo se por…. No lo se-

No deberías, una vez lei "un hijo es una bendición" y dos, creo que es fantástico, sam no estoy molesto, estoy aturdido mi mente ha esta procesando todo este tiempo que sere padre de un bebe y ahora procesara que sere padre de dos, y es… no lo se… esta extraña sensación, de felicidad, se que no estamos en buenas condiciones pero me siento feliz-

Odio cuando hablas asi, no te entiendo, pero lo que entendí fue hermoso-dijo abrazandolo mientras lloraba.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿estas triste?-

No, solo que no lo se, simplemente me dieron ganas de llorar, hay freddie te amo tanto-dije abrazándolo

Veo que ya están procesando la noticia-dijo la doctora entrando

Si, en verdad es una noticia que no esperábamos-dije

Se que puede ser algo impactante, bueno estas son las vitaminas, y además te recetare unas para los ascos ¿te gustaría?-

Por supuesto-dije entusiasmada.

Genial, su próxima cita será el 13 de agosto.- dijo la doctora (p. 13 de agosto se estreno ilost my mind :p)

Muy bien-dijo freddie tomando las cosas.

Nos vemos doc-dije

Salimos de el consultorio.

Quieres que te invite a comer algo-

Bueno, solo que quieras que me acabe la comida del el restaurante-dije sarcásticamente riéndome

Me arriesgare, creo que tendremos que quedarnos a lavar platos-dijo. entramos a un lugar donde vendían comida ropa y nos sentamos en unas de las mesas que estaban por ventana.

Que van a ordenar-dijo una mesera

Yo una hamburguesa y un jugo-

Yo quiero 1 hamburguesas 2 quesadillas, 3 tacos de carne, 1 sándwich y un refresco muy grande-dije y la mesera se me quedo mirando raro y freddie se rio.

Por que me miras asi-dijo freddie

Vamos dilo, se que lo quieres decir, dilo-

Decir que-

Vamos, dilo, se que quieres decirme que como mucho, solo dilo no me molesta-

No esta bien, ahora tiene que comer tu, y los bebes, comer por 3-

Bueno eso me hace sentir mejor-

Los días pasaban y era una mañana julio cuando freddie se levanto para irse al trabajo.

Ya te vas-dije levantándome

¿te desperté?-dijo

No esta bien creo que mi cerebro me despierta para darme cuenta de que ya te vas-

Pues si, ya me voy, tengo que llegar antes de Jaime mi tonto jefe, deberías verlo es tan tonto-

Bueno ya te dije…-

Ni lo pienses-dijo freddie como adivinando que le iba a decir que yo podría trabajar

Pero…-

Nada, además ahora mucho menos te dejare, tendrás dos bebes, y dos bebes tenemos que cuidar y eso no va a asar si tu trabajas-

Ok-dije resignada

Mejor vuelve a dormir-dijo antes de irse y eso hice, me quede dormida por un rato, luego me cambie comi unos tacos que sobraron de la cena de ayer, ordene la casa un poco, después jugué con la laptop de freddie, yo que siempre lo criticaba y le decía cosas por llevar su computadora a todas partes pero ahora no se que aria sin ella, no hay televison, y no conozco muy bien a las personas de aquí. luego de esto fui a al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la comida.

Hola sam, que tal-me dijo una voz que reconoci al instante era Tsuki.

Hola Tsuki, como has estado, no te había visto desde la visita al doctor.-

Pues eh estado bien, tendre a mi bebe para diciembre y tu.-

Ah pues me yo me lleve una gran sorpresa-

¿a si? Por que, que te dijo la doctora-

Es que tendré gemelos como para enero

Wow, que gran sorpresa-

Lo se, no me lo esperaba-

Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos-dijo Tsuki yéndose

Adiós- fui al supermercado a comprar tortilla y espagueti que bueno que Spencer nos enseño a como hacer tacos. Me encontraba cosinando cuando freddie llego.

Hola-

Hola, que tal te fue en tu di…. Esos son mis pantalones-dijo señalándome

Si, ¿por?-

Bueno, son mis pantalones-

Y que quieres que haga al respecto, los mios ya no me cierran y los que si, me aprietan mucho, y los tuyos son muy comodos-dije quejándome.

Es cierto y ahora mucho menos ya que tu pansa te crecerá mas de lo normal por los gemelos-

Creo que tendré que comprar más pantalones o simplemente tu y yo compartiremos tus pantalones-

Mas bien tendré que comprarte mas pantalones por que cuando tengas mas meses ni siquiera los míos te quedaran –

Eso creo-

POV CARLY

Los días pasaban y se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses, la mama de sam ya había salido de prisión y se había juntado con la sra Benson, para encontrar a sam y freddie, decidieron que si los encontraban no los separarían eh hicieron "tregua" o algo parecido.

Seguían buscándolos y buscándolos, fueron a las estaciones del tren, a las centrales de autobuses, a los aeropuertos, pero no había ningún registro de ellos en ningún lado, la policía decía que no habían podido irse asi, todo se ponía tenso y muchos los buscaban pero con el tiempo dejaron de hacerlo.

Hola carly-dijo Spencer

Que tal, fuiste a ver como les va-

Si, nada, igual que siempre, sabes me gustaría que dejaran de buscarlo-

¡spencer!-

Es la verdad, sabes, si yo me pusiera en sus zapatos habría hecho los mismo-

Que hubiera pasado si a mi me pasara algo asi, ¿tu me hubieras corrido u obligar a no tener a mi hijo?-

Me hubiera enojado, al principio, después hubiera cazado a tu novio lo obligaría a hacerse responsable y creo que tendría que vivir con el echo de que mi hermana menor sea madre antes que yo, sabes carly, se que soy tu hermano mayor, pero a lo largo de estos años también eh sido como una madre, y como tu madre te apoyaría, claro te daría un discurso de dos horas sobre "ese tema" –

Gracias spens, te quiero hermano-dije abrazándolo

POV FREDDIE

Eran de noche estaba dormido, cuando me empezaron a sacudir me desperté y era sam

Freddie no me siento bien-dijo tocándose la panza

¿Qué te duele?-dije asustado

Aquí-dijo señalando su estomago y me preocupe

¿Te duele mucho?-

No es, es mas parecido al dolor de cólicos cuando tengo mi periodo.-

Voy a llama a la doctora-dije tomando el teléfono

¿hola?- contesto la doctora

Doctora soy freddie, no se si me recuerde-

A si freddie, el novio de la de los gemelos ¿no?-

Si, bueno le quería decir sam no se siente bien, dice que tiene dolor como cuando tiene cólicos, ¿debería llevarla al hospital?-

Eso va dependiendo, en algunas mujeres los primeros meses de gestación aparece un dolor así, pero mientras no haya sangrado no hay de que preocuparse-dijo la doctora, hablamos mas sobre eso luego colgué.

Que dijo-pregunto sam

Dijo que no ha de que preocuparse mientras no haya sangrado-

Esta bien-

Toda la noche me quede despierto cuidándola se quedo dormida como alas 4 de la madrugada, ahora me alistaba para ir al trabajo

Ya te vas-

No tengo que ir si te sigues sintiendo mal-

No esta bien, me siento mejor ya no me duele-

Bien, entonces duerme mas-dije yéndome no sin antes darle un beso

Me fui a trabajar, todo el dia estuve de aquí para alla haciéndole mandados al flojo de mi jefe. Ya era un poco tarde y casi mi hora de salida cuan mi teléfono sono

¿Hola?, ¡QUE! Voy para alla-

POV SAM

Estuve dormida un rato mas después de que freddie se fue, almorcé y luego fui con Lilith, platicamos un rato después me fui para hacer la comida para cuando freddie llegara solo calentarla. Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir

Hola sam, pensé en venir a visitarte-dijo Tsuki

Hola, gracias pasa-

Estuvimos platicanto un rato sobre las cosas personales cuando ella grito.

¿Tsuki que sucede? ¿estas bien?-

Sam, estas sangrando-cuando ella dijo eso mire para abajo y había mucha sangre saliendo de entre mis piernas .

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**ok espero que no me quieran matar por esto, pero solo queiro q sepan q si me matan no sabran que sucede asi q tendran q dejarme vivir ehhh by-vanessa**


	6. Chapter 6 MIS MIEDOSNUESTROS MIEDOS

**GRACIAS X NO QERER ASESINARME, AQI ESTA EL NUEVO CAP**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 6: MIS MIEDOS… NUESTROS MIEDOS…

De pronto me empecé a sentir mareada, Tsuki me ayudo a sentarme.

Ayudame-dije muy asustada

Tranquila, voy por mi hermana- Tsuki se fue y trajo su hermana Mei, ellas me ayudaron a ir al hospital, estaba terriblemente aterrada habia mucha sangre.

Por favor llama a freddie-dije antes de que una enfermera me llevara a un cuarto.

PVO NORMAL

Tsuki no sabia cual era el numero de freddie sam no se lo había dado , pensó en que tal vez Lilith lo sabia asi que la llamo a ella.

¿hola?-

Lilith, soy Tsuki, esto en el hospital con sam, ella esta mal dime por favor que tienes el numero de freddie-

Eso creo, tal vez max lo tenga…..-¡si! Si lo tiene, no te preocupes yo le avisare, solo dime en que hospital están.

Es el santa fe por la 45 estatal-

Bien, yo le llamo a freddie.

Lilith llamo a freddie no tardo mucho en contestarle.

¿hola?-

¡Freddie, soy Lilith, Tsuki me llamo diciéndome que estaba en el hospital con sam, que ella esta mal-

¡QUE!-

Si, están en el santa fe por la 45 estatal-

Voy para alla-dijo antes de colgar.

POV FREDDIE

Corría lo mas que podía, hasta llegar al hospital, pronto vi allí a la amiga de sam

Donde esta, ¿Qué paso?-dije desesperadamente.

No lo se, hablábamos y ella empezó a sangrar de ahí, el doctor no ha dicho nada.-

Estuve desesperadamente esperando durante algún tiempo

Familiares de samantha puckett-

Yo-dije endeguida

Y sus padres-

No están, yo estoy a cargo de ella mientras ellos están de viaje, soy su novio-menti sobre sus padres

Oh bueno-

Que le paso a sam, por favor dígame, ¿ella esta bien?-

Si, esta estable.-

Y, los bebes, ¿ellos están bien?-pregunte con miedo por su respuesta

Si, los tres están en buen estado-escuchar eso me saco un enorme peso de encima- tuvo un sangrado un tanto abundante, pero todo esta bien, mientras ella descanse y permanezca en reposo todo estará bien-

Puedo verla-

Si, claro, aunque ahora esta dormida por un calmante que le pusimos-

Entre a su habitación y ella estaba algo palida, dormida y me puse a pensar en que en verdad estaba muriéndome de la preocupación por ella, estuve un rato ahí con ella cuando empezó despertar.

¿freddie?-dijo

Hola, como te sientes-dije sonriendo

Que paso con los…-decia tratando de parase.

Tranquila, estas bien, ellos están bien, descansa, lo necesitas mucho.-

Estaba muy asustada freddie, mis piernas están todas llenas de sangre, y por un instante crei que le pasaría algo a los gemelos-dijo llorando y yo la abraze

Ya, todo esta bien, no tengas miedo-

POV SAM

Nos habíamos llevado un gran susto ese, ambos. Me había quedado en el hospital dos días, Lilith, Max, la tía de Max Agatha, Tsuki y su hermana Mei, me fueron a visitar durante el tiempo en el hospital. Después de que Sali el doctor me había mandado reposo, estuve en cama todo el dia durante unas semanas, hasta que el doctor dijo que podía pararme y hacer coas del hogar sin excederme claro, mi panza ya se notaba a simple vista y hoy seria mi segunda cita con la doctora.

Bien, ya esta max listo para llevarnos-dijo freddie, desde ese dia freddie no dejaba que caminara "largas distancias" su concepto de largas distancias era tan exagerado, como, cada hora voy como 7 veces al baño y el se ofrecia para cargarme hasta el baño que solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Si, vamos-salimos de casa y entramos a taxi que conducía max.

Y que tal estas –me pregunto Max el y Lilith al igual que Tsuki y Mei se habían convertido en nuestros amigos.

Mejor, mucho mejor de echo -dije

Llegamos a el consultorio y esperamos nuestro turno.

Samantha puckett-

Vamos-

Hola que tal, ¿Cómo te has sentido sam?-

Bien, eh estado mejor desde aquel dia-

Bueno ya sabes el proceso-dijo dándome la bata, me fui a cambiar, regrese y me recosté en la camilla, ella me puso el gel ese, y movio el aparato- y ahí están los bebes, ya se pueden ver mas claramente, tienes 17 semanas.

Wow ya están grandes-dijo freddie

Si han crecido más desde la última vez, y ya son mas visibles-

¿Ya sabe que serán?-pregunte

Es lo que intento averiguar, tengo el sexo de uno de ellos pero el otro es un bebe un tanto caprichoso ya que no se mueve para que pueda ver el sexo-

Creo que ese bebe será igual de testarudo que su mama-dijo freddie riendo

¿Y que será el bebe?-pregunte ansiosa

Será un varoncito, en cuanto al otro, creo que tendremos que esperar a la próxima cita para saberlo, ya que por lo que veo no se piensa mover de su posición.-

Bueno, tendremos que esperar a ver que eres bebe-dijo freddie.

Tal vez en la próxima cita se deje ver, ¿ya sientes movimientos?

No aun no ¿es normal?-

Si, si no se mueven mucho eso significara que serán unos bebes muy tranquilos

Los días pasaban rápido y de un dia para otro mi panza ya era muy grande muchos pensaban que tenia alrededor d meses, cuando en realidad no hace mucho que tenia los 5 meses Lilith me había regalado su ropa de cuando ella estaba embarazada y alguna me quedaba muy bien y otra floja, me dolían los pies, la espalda.

POV FREDDIE

Estaba durmiendo cuando escuche que me llamaban

Freddie, freddie-

Sam, estas bien-dije alarmado

Tranquilo, estoy bien, mira pon tu mano aquí-puse mi mano en su vientre y sentí un ligero movimiento- ¿lo sentistes?

Si, se mueven –

Auch, alguno de ellos me acaba de patear fuerte-dijo ella, yo también lo había sentido

Valla patea algo fuerte-

Si, se siente muy bonito-

¿no te duele?-

No, tal vez alguno de ellos será un futbolista-

O una futbolista, recuerda aun no sabemos que será el otro bebe-

Si, sabes freddie tengo miedo-

¿de?-

Y si no soy buena madre, y que tal si me odian-

No lo harán seras la mejor madre del mundo-dije abrazandola.

Al dia siguiente me levante como siempre para el trabajo ella se quedo a dormir un rato mas, me encontraba en mi trabajo. Estaba por llevarle un café al señor Jaime cuando vi al señor Donovan (Donovan es el vicepresidente ) y a Jaime peleando

Ahí rayos Jaime arregla eso pronto ahí tengo el informe de las estadísticas que tengo que entregar en media hora, vamos me la pase toda la noche haciéndolo-dijo Donovan el jefe de mi jefe, gracioso no?

Que sucede señor Jaime?-me atrevi a preguntar

Jaime quien es?-pregunto el señor Donovan

Mi nombre es freddie soy el asistente de el señor Jaime-

Ah eres asistente de mi asistente? Sabes ahora no importa-dijo el señor donovan

Que sucede?-volvi a preguntar

La computadora se bloqueo y ahí tengo un informe muy importante que entregar-dijo el señor Donovan

Puedo probar?-dije

Seguro chico, ya hemos intentado de todo pero no se desbloquea –

Bien intentare algo-dije empezando a teclear unas cuantas teclas y aplicando un truco que aprendi y la computadora se desbloqueo-

Wow, chico me salvaste la vida, Jaime estas despedido, chico quieres ser mi nuevo asistente?-

Claro, claro-dije alegre

Estuve trabajando en mi nuevo puesto es reconfortante y salía dos horas mas temprano, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y contarle lo sucedido a sam

Sam, sam!-dije llegando a casa

Que sucede-pregunto alarmada

Me dieron el puesto de asistente de vicepresidencia-dije emocionado

Oh por dios, es genial, como paso?-

Bueno al vicepresidente se le bloqueo la computadora y el tonto de Jaime no sabia como desbloquearla le pedi que me dajara intentar y la pude desbloquear ahora Jaime es mi asistente y yo soy asistente de vicepresidencia-

Que alegría-dijo abrazandome

Como están nuestros bebes-dijo poniendo una mano en su vientre de 5 meses

Bien, sabes hoy desde que me desperté, se movieron de nuevo-

Que gran alegría-

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?** **vanessa**


	7. Chapter 7 NO CAMBIARIA NADA

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 7: NO CAMBIARIA NADA

POV SAM

Los días se volvían agotadores, mi espalda dolía horrores y mis pies igual tenia ya 7 meses, pero como si tuviera 9 todos me decían que parecía que tenía 9 meses, había ido dos veces a la ginecóloga 2 veces mas desde que supe que tendría un niño, pero el otro bebe seguía sin mostrarse, aun no sabíamos que seria.

Estábamos a principios de noviembre de hecho hace unos días fue halloween, hicieron una gran fiesta de halloween, todos inquilinos del lugar e iban disfrazados, yo no sabia de que disfrazarme, freddie me sugirió que fuera de calabaza por mi panza, me moleste por eso y lo obliga a ir de calabaza a el yo fui de "fantasma" nos divertimos mucho, ya que desde hacia algunos meses que no íbamos a fiestas o salíamos o algo asi. En fin me sentís demasiado cansada y todo lo demás. Hoy teníamos cita con la doctora.

Samantha puckett- escuche mi nombre y ambos entramos

Hola sam, veo que los bebes ah crecido mucho desde la ultima vez –

Mucho-dije

ve a ponerte esta bata-me puse la bata y regrese para acostarme en la camilla mientras ella me ponía el gel especial.

Espero que hoy si podamos ver el sexo de el otro bebe-dijo freddie riendo

Yo también quisiera saber-

El niño es el mas tranquilo y del bebe que aun no sabemos su sexo es el mas inquieto según veo ¿patea mucho?

Oh mucho-exclamo freddie

Hay noches en que no me deja dormir-

Pues tendrás que estar asi por 3 meses mas, ¿tienes antojos?-

Mmmm, mejor pregúntele eso a freddie, el es que todas las madrugadas tiene que ir hasta muy lejos para conseguirme lo que se me antoja, y hay es tan asqueroso todo lo que como-

La mayoría de las veces tus antojos son de frutas o verduras, y casi nunca de golosinas-

A eso me refiero yo con comida asquerosa, no me gustan las zanahorias y la otra noche me moría por conseguir una –

Tal vez ellos van a ser vegetarianos-

No me digas eso-dije

Pues eh checado, todo esta bien, estas en la semana 27 pero el bebe aun no se muestra-

Quizá lo haga en la próxima-dije.

POV CARLY

Es increíble como había pasado el tiempo ellos se fueron en mayo y ya estábamos a noviembre, la señora Benson y la señora puckett aun seguían buscando Spencer, gibby y yo dejamos de hacerlo hace un par de meses ya que, pues como había dicho antes Spencer es mejor dejarlos empaz.

Hola carly-dijo gibby

Hey gibby-

Mira esto-dijo enseñándome un cartel donde estaban sam y freddie que decía "DESAPARECIDOS, ayudanos a encontrarlos si los ves llama a los siguientes teléfonos…"

No puedo creerlo-

Lo se, por que no solo se resignan a que ellas mismas perdieron a sus hijos-

Lo se gib, pero ya las viste ellas no van a parar hasta encontrarlos-

Hola chicos, ayúdenos a pegar estos carteles-dijo la sra. Benson

Señora Benson, ya se lo digimos, no vamos a ayudarlas mas, por que mejor no dejan de buscarlos-

Mira muñequita, no me importa lo que digas no voy a dejar de buscar a mi hijo hasta encontrarlo-

Como usted quiera alarga algo que al final resultara lo mismo- dije mientras se iba

POV SAM

El tiempo pasaba estábamos a 21 de diciembre, y todos se preparaban para la navidad, teníamos un pequeño árbol de navidad y algo de adornos, preparar todo para navidad me dejaba cansada ya estaba en 8 meses, mi vientre era inmenso, no me podía agachar ni sentar bien. estaba en el centro comercial comprando algunos regalos para freddie y también compre ropa para los bebes, me encontraba con Tsuki y Lilith.

Que compraron ustedes-dije

Yo algunos regalos para brandon, para max, para Agatha y para Andrea-

¿Quien es Andrea?-pregunto Tsuki

Es la hija de la tia de max viene de vacaciones desde su internado en Italia para pasar la navidad aquí-

No sabia que Agatha tenia una hija-

Mucha gente no lo sabe, ustedes que compraron-pregunto Lilith

Yo ropa para mis bebes y algunos regalos mas-dije

Yo… hayyy-dijo Tsuki

Estas bien-

Yo creo que llego la hora-dijo

Llamamos una ambulancia cuando estábamos en el hospital el doctor le dijo que se tardaría un poco en tener al su bebe, lamamos a su hermana para no dejarla sola ya que Lilith tenia que volver a casa al igual que yo.

Al dia siguiente, pasamos a verla pero aun o tenia a su bebe, y como el dia anterior la dejamos por que regresaríamos a casa. Estaba haciendo la cena para freddie ya que se había quedado hasta tarde por que a partir de mañana le darían vacaciones por las festividades y tenían que dejar todo arreglado en la empresa.

Hola, ya llegue-dijo dándome un beso

Como te fue-

Pff tu sabes, como es todo esto un trabajo agotador, que tal tu dia ¿cansada?-

Si, en la mañana Lilith y yo visitamos a Tsuki aun no tiene a su bebe-

Mm, debe ser difícil para ella-

Dimelo a mi, me asusta-

Aun falta casi un mes-

No es lo que me asusta, lo que me asusta es que 2 bebes saldrán de entre mis piernas, eso aterraría a cualquier persona.-

Si lo vez de esa forma –

Voy a terminar de hacerte la cena-

Creo que me meteré a la ducha mientras esta la cena-

Si, esta bien cuan…-decia pero sentí u dolor en mi vientre tan fuete que gritee- ahhhhhhhy

Sam que sucede estas bien?-pregunto alarmado freddie

Me duele ahhhhhy-dije casi llorando pues los dolores eran bastante fuerte

Tranquila, respira voy por un taxi-

Hay no me dejes sola ahhhhhhhhhy .-dije ya que estab muy asustada

Tranquila solo, voy por el taxi de Max-dijo saliendo, no pude soportarlo mas y empece a llorar de pronto entro el con max y ambos me ayudaron a llegar al taxi.

Freddie, tengo miedo ahhhhy-dije llorando jamás en mi vida me habi sentido tan débil

Tranquila mi amor, toma mi mano y cada vez que tengas una contracción apriétala-me dijo yo solo lo hice, tardamos en llegar 20 minutos aunque para mi fue casi una eternidad con esas contracciones

Voy a avisar para que traigan una camilla-dijo max saliendo

Estoy asustada-dije

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-trate de darle una sonrisa pero no pude las contracciones eran muy fuertes, entonces llego max con unos doctores y me subieron a la camilla y freddie me tomaba la mano, me llevaron a un cuarto donde tenían como a 3 chicas mas me dijeron que esperara a que la enfermera me revisara y yo no había soltado su mano para nada.

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien-me decía freddie

Me duele-le decía a freddie

¿sam?-dijo una voz familiar

¿Tsuki?-dije recorriendo la cortina de a un lado

Valla, creo que vamos en las mismas, no deberías tenerlos hasta enero-

Se adelantaron-dije y en eso llego una enfermera

Vengo a ver como sigues-dijo refiriéndose a Tsuki- la estaba revisando- ya estas lista te llevaremos a la salas de partos-

Suerte-

Gracias-

Rato después llego la misma enfermera para revisar me

Bueno, aun no has dilatado, siempre pasa con las primerizas se tardan, por que no intentas dormir todo el asunto va a tardar un rato, vendré después-dijo la enfermera.

Ya escuchaste a la enfermera, deberías tratar de dormir-

No puedo, me duele y tengo miedo-

Tranquila amor, trata de descansar, no me ire e tu lado para nada-dije

Lo intentare-

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8 es tiempo

**disfruten...**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES

CAPITULO 8: ES TIEMPO

POV FREDDIE

Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche ya que en cuento tenia las contracciones se ponía a llorar por el dolor, sam se quedo dormida apenas hace unos minutos y ya era de dia.

¿Ya se durmió?-me pregunto la enfermera

Si, toda la noche estuvo despierta-

Si, siempre pasa con las parejas que tendrán a su primer bebe, también deberías descanzar-

No puedo, tengo que cuidarla-

Intenta descansar, lo necesitaras-dijo antes de salir

Dormi, no se por cuanto tiempo solo que cuando desperté escuche la voz de sam y de otra mujer.

Estuvo toda la noche despierto, y solo hace un par de horas se quedo dormido, ustedes hacen una pareja un tanto extraña pero son lindos ¿sabes?, hay muchas adolescentes como tu que vienen solas sin nadie que las acompañe en este paso, el es un chico muy especial-dijo la voz de una mujer seguro era la enfermera.

Lo se, tengo tanta suerte de estar con el, no se que haría si no lo tuviera a mi lado, probablemente me estaría volviendo loca-dijo sam mientras reia

Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

Es algo gracioso, teníamos 11 años y estábamos en sexto grado cuando a el lo acaban de transferir de otra escuela-

Y se enamoraron?-

No de hecho, yo lo trataba mal, y yo era como la "chica ruda" y el "el nerd de la clase" primero lo trataba de lo peor y nos odiábamos a muerte, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y después no lo se, creo que tal vez siempre me gusto pero jamás quise admitirlo ya que yo no era una de esas personas que admitían sus sentimientos con facilidad y el mismo hecho de quererlo me hacia tratarlo mal para que el no se diera cuenta.-

Ya veo, una gran historia que le contaran a sus nietos-

Si-dijo sam y io a la enfermera retirarse asi que segui en mi posición

Asi que, ¿siempre te guste?-

Desde cuando estabas despierto-

No hace mucho, tal vez unos 3 minutos, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Pues hace como una hora me pusieron algo para calmar el dolor, aun siento las cotracciones fuerte pero ya no tanto-

Te pusieron la epidural-

No, dicen que quieren ver como avanzo en el dia-

Y como te has sentido-

Mejor, digo, bueno ya no estoy llorando ni gritando-

Eso es buena señal-

POV SAM

Valla nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte y terrible, por suerte una enfermera me inyecto no se que cosa para no sentir tan fuerte el dolor, la enfermera venia cada dos horas para revisarme y yo seguía sin dilatar, dicen que pudo estar asi por días, mañana es 24 de diciembre.

Hey sam-dijo Lilith entrando-como te has sentido

Mejor, freddie fue a traerme comida-

Que bien, mira tejí esto para tus niños, es una azul y una rosa para cada uno-

Y si los 2 son niños-

No importa también tejí una azul por si acaso-

Gracias que lindo de tu parte-

Y ¿ya tienen todo listo?-

Si, hace como un mes freddie compro todo eso que necesitan los bebes.-

Ya tienes listos los pañales-

Si, muchos, ya que serán dos bebes-

Eso es bueno-

Dime, ¿duele?-

¿Qué?-

Tu sabes, ¿duele? ¿Cuándo salen?-dije indicando un movimiento con mi mano.

Oh pues, las enfermeras dicen que depende de cada mujer pero…-

Lilith-

Si, si duele-

Tendré que resignarme prefiero mil veces que salgan por "allí" antes de que me corten con un cuchillo-

POV FREDDIE

Fui a comprarle comida a sam a la cafetería cuando el doctor me detuvo.

Señor Benson, puedo hablar con usted-

Doctor que sucede-pregunte un poco alarmado

Sam no ha dilatado nada y la pondremos a caminar un rato, si sigue sin dilatar aremos una cesárea-

Es necesario?-

Si, ya que si la dejamos asi podría haber complicaciones durante el parto-

Esta bien

Estaba preocupado por ella y los bebes, fui a ver como seguía a su cuarto

Hola, como te sientes- le dije mientras le daba una sonrisa

Me duele, ya se fue el efecto de lo que me pusieron-dijo ella triste

Lo se, amor, el doctor dijo que si no alcanzabas a dilatar en un tiempo determinado tendrían que hacerte una cesarea-dije

¿QUE?-dijo ella, yo sabia que ella odiaba las ajugas y les tenia miedo-¿me van a operar?

Es por el bien de los tres, si no lo hacen puede haber riesgos para los tres-

No, no, no quiero que me operen-decia asustada

Tranquila, esto solo es en caso de que no alcances el objetivo-dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Bueno-

Pasaron unas horas, los doctores la habían puesto a caminar un rato pero ella no duraba mucho tiempo caminando por las contracciones, el doctor decidió que esperáramos un poco mas y ahí estábamos ella en la camilla gritando de dolor y yo a un lado d ella tomando su mano.

vengo a ver si ya empezaste a dilatar-dijo una enfermera

Ok-dijo sam mientras se acomodaba

Valla vas bien niña, 7 centimetros, es seguro que en un par de horas estaras lista-dijo mientras se iba.

Parece que no tendras cesarea- le dije

¡si!-dijo alegre

A sam le había subido el animo desde que la enfermera la fue a revisar asi que, comio un poco de comida al fin, pasaran unas hora cuando el doctor llego

Hola, la enfermera me dijo hace un rato que ya estabas por los 7 centímetros, veamos cuantos llevas ahora-dijo el doctor mientras la revisaba- muy bien nueve y medio, les dire que te lleven a la sala de parto

Ya es hora?-pregunto ella un poco aterrada

Si , ire por un camilla-dijo el doctor saliendo de el cuarto-.

Freddie, tengo miedo- dijo llorando

Tranquila todo saldrá muy bien, no me despegare de tu lado ni un minuto-dije sonriéndole. Unos minutos después llegaron los enfermeros y fuimos a la sala de partos.

Bien sam, cada vez que tengas una contracción tendras que pujar, cuentas mentalmente hasta diez y descansas, si?-le dijo un enfermera ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Las contracciones no tardaron el llegar

Tu puedes… puja… respira… puja-son una del las palabras que le decía mientras ella hacia un esfuerzo y fritaba al mismo tiempo estuvo aso por al menos 20 minutos

Ahhhhhhy, ya no puedo mas-decia con voz entrecortada por el cansancio, la entendía esaba toda sudorosa jadeando.

Vamos, tu puedes-le decía y ella seguía con su ardo labor

Vamos, empuja-decia el doctor pasaron unos cuantos minutos.-vamos ya puedo ver su cabeza-

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhy-gritaba sam mientras pujaba, hasta que se escucho un llanto, era nuestro bebe el que lloraba

Es un niño-anuncio el doctor mientras me lo entregaba en una manta

Es hermoso-

Es idéntico a ti-dijo sam sonriendo

A los dos-dije

Hola bebe -dijo sam tocando su manita mientras el pequeño bebe lloraba- ahyy-se quejo sam

Bien aca viene el otro-dijo el doctor, le entregue el bebe a la enfermera tome su mano

Bien sam, ya sabes que hacer-dijo el doctor, continuamos por ese proceso un par de minutos mas.

Este viene mas fácil, no dejes de pujar-hablo el doctor y segundos después escuchamos otro llanto- es una niña -anuncio el doctor mientras la ponía en el pecho de sam

Hola nena, soy tu mama-dijo ella mientras tomaba su manita

Y yo soy tu papa-dije tomando su manita también

Bien parece que los dos nacieron muy saludables-dijo la enfermera tomando a la bebe- la ire a bañarla y luego la traeré con el otro bebe, ya pensaron el los nombres?-

Oh por dios, los nombres!-dijo ella

Olvidamos escoger los nombres-

Deberíamos escogerlos ahora, que se te ocurre?-

No lo se, recuerda que tenemos que pensar en unos bonitos, ya que se llamaran asi por toda su vida-

Esta bien, mmm… que tal Eliza, para la niña y tu escoges para el niño-me dijo yo quede sorprendido y emocionado de que me dejar escoger el nombre de nuestro hijo.

Am, que tal Joseph, te gusta?-

Es perfecto-dijo sonriéndome

Después del nacimiento de los bebes llevaron a sam a un cuarto vi la hora y ya eran las 2:25am wow no me había dado cuenta eso significaba que ya era 24 de diciembre que lindo los bebes nacieron el 24 de diciembre , el doctor puso a sam a dormir ya que ahora no podía ver a los bebes si no esta en la mañana. En la mañana sam aun dormía y yo acababa de despertar-

Hola chicos-dijo Tsuki entrando

Que tal-

¿esta dormida?-

Si fue una noche larga, es tu bebe-

Si fue una niña-

Como la llamaras-

Me gustaría ponerle un nombre originario de Japón y pensé en Sakura-

Es un lindo nombre-

Hola-dijo sam despertando

Como te sientes-

Algo adolorida, pero estoy muy bien-dijo sonriendo.-¿es tu niña?

Si, mira le pondré Sakura-

No había escuchado ese nombre-

Es japonés-dije

Buenos días, nuevos padres-dijo una enfermera entrando como con una cuna-dos pequeñas personitas quieren conocerlos mejor- entregándome a uno de los bebes que llevaba la gorra azul que Lilith tejió, y a sam la bebe que traía la gorra rosa.

Awwwwww, hola bebe-dijo sam sonriendo

Hola, hola-dijeron Lilith y max entrando-

Que tal chicos

Owww miren a estos pequeñitos-dijo Lilith

Que nombres les pondrán-

El niño se va a llamar Joseph Antonio y la niña Eliza Hazseth-dijo sam

Que lindos….

CONTINURA….

* * *

**¿reviews? by vane**


	9. Chapter 9 felicidad

**gracias por sus reviews chicos de verdad que me motivan a escribir y publicar diario, sebas li... te lei la mente o mas bien el perfil, a la chica japonesa de mi historia la iba a llamar con un nombre cualquiera pero luego recorde q tu la estaba leyendo y pues se q eres fan del anime por tus historias y perfil, se q te gusta sakura card captors (_a mmi tambien la adoro!) pues asi le puse a la hija de tsuki.**

**disfruten...**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 9: FELICIDAD

POV SAM

Estaba tan feliz, tenia a mis bebes, tenia a freddie, ¿que mas podía pedir?, bueno me gustaría compartir este gran momento con mi mejor amiga carly y con Spencer que ha sido como un padre, tal vez luego los trate de contactar, si eso are. Me dejaran salir hoy del hospital por ser 25 de diciembre y ya que los bebes están en perfecta salud, estaba todo bien y una enfermera me estaba dando consejos sobre como cuidarlos.

Bien, puedes darles leche en polvo especial para ellos pero yo te recomendaría que les dieras pecho ya que es menos probable que contraigan enfermedades-

Que hago con la cosa esa que tienen en el ombligo-

Eso se caerá solo con el tiempo, lo puedes dejar asi ya que se cae mas rápido, aunque te recomendaría que lo vendaras ya que si lo dejas asi cuando los cambies de ropa accidentalmente podrías jalar lo que queda del cordón umbilical y lastimarlos-

Bien, lo vendare-

Guarda reposo por al menos 2 semanas y no cargues cosas pesadas por el momento-

Lo hare-

Bueno ya se puden ir-

Vamos sam, ya puse los asientos para bebes en el taxi para irnos-

ok-nos subimos al taxi y acomodamos los bebes en sus asientos-

Estaba pensando en que me gustaría llamar a carly, la extraño es mi mejor amiga como mi hermana y Spencer como un padre o algo asi-

Lo se, hay que llamarlos-dijo dándome su teléfono y sonreí

POV CARLY

Navidad ahh una linda época del año-dijo Spencer

Si, muy espe…-decia pero mi teléfono sono - ¿hola?

¿hola, carly?-

Oh por dios sam ¿eres tu?-

¿Qué?-dijo Spencer

Si, soy yo amiga-

Pero que paso, por que se fueron asi sin avisar ya estamos al tanto de todo, sus locas madres nos dijeron-

Huimos por que nos querían separar, lamentamos no haberles dicho ni habernos mantenido en contacto por todo este tiempo

Tranquila, sabes que no le dire a nadie, eres como mi hermana jamás te aria eso-

Bueno acabo de salir del hospital, sabes-

¿Ah asi? ¿Qué te paso?

Tuve a mis bebes?

¿bebes?-

Si carly, tuve mellizos un niño y una niña, nacieron ayer-

Oh amiga muchas felicidades, ¿esta freddie contigo?-

Aquí estoy carly-me respondió freddie

Y díganme como están-

Muy bien, quieres saber donde vivimos-

Por supuesto-

Bien no le digan a nadie, estamos viviendo en california, en san diego en unos apartamentos cerca de el centro, la dirección es Moonpark y Labrea al este de Clearwater.

Ok ya lo anote, chicos iremos ahora mismo a verlos, de verdad los extrañamos mucho-

Los esperamos amiga estamos en el apartamento 3-G en la segunda sección-

Ok, adiós, hasta pronto-

Que sucedió-pregunto Spencer dando saltos

Shhhh, quieres que la mama de freddie se entere, guarda silencio-

Perdon, pero ya dime que paso-

Sam y freddie se encuentran en california, en san diego, vamos spens tenemos que ir ya me dieron la dirección-

Claro-

POV SAM

Estábamos en la pequeña fiesta que hicieron para nuestra familia, nos habían regalado ropa de bebe, biberones, pañales y cosas de esas para los bebes, a mi también me habían regalado algo de ropa y una que otra cosa para mi persona. Estaba amamantando a mi Antonio ya que Hazseth ya había comido ella comia mucho, freddie dice que se parece a mi ya que tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules y Antonio es de cabello castaño y ojos cafes chocolate iguales a los de su padre.

Sam, hay unas personas que dicen que te conocen, se llaman carly y Spencer-

Oh por dios, carga a mi bebe ahora regreso-dije emocionada

Claro-dijo tomandolo

¡carly!-dije en cuanto la vi y la abrace

Hay po dios amiga mirate estas tan…-

¿Gorda?-

No, ni se nota que tuviste dos bebes-dijo abrazándome y luego divise a Spencer y a gibby

Hay chicos-dije abrazandolos a ambos-

Por ahí me dijero que soy tio-dijo Spencer

Si, una niña y un niño, gibby que haces aquí-

Veras, carly tuvo una fiesta por noche buena, entonces no recuerdo que cosa tome que me quede dormido y cuando desperté estaba debajo del sofá de carly entonces escuche que carly le decía a Spencer que irían a verte y pues Salí de ahí, primero les di un gran susto y después los convencí de que me trajeran, no te preocupes no le voy a decir a nadie, felicidades-dijo abrazándome.

Gracias gib, pero pasen, no se queden ahí afuera ¡freddie!-Grite

Hola chicos-dijo freddie que tria cargada a Hazseth

Awww, ¿es tu bebe?-dijo carly

Si se llama Hazseth-contesto freddie

Hoy que linda-dijo Spencer

Que bueno que se parece a ti, por que si se pareciera a freddie, hahaha-dijo gibby riendo entonces freddie lo miro mal-

Pero mi niño se parece freddie y es muy lindo, voy por el-dije buscando a Lilith- hey Lilith

Ha hola sam, aquí esta el pequeño nene-dijo dándomelo

Voy a mostrárselo a sus tios-dije yéndome y llegando hacia donde estaban los chicos- miren este es mi niño-

Espero que no sea un espanto como freddie-dijo gibby susurrándole a Spencer

Gibby estoy un lado de ti y te puedo escuchar-dijo freddie

Si, pero creo que dios es piadoso y le dio a tu hijo un lindo rostro-

Aww pero si es muy lindo-dijo Spencer- ven con el tio Spencer-dijo cargándolo- cual es tu nombre pequeñito-

Se llama Joseph Antonio-

Que lindo josh-dijo Spencer haciendo caritas

¿josh?-

Si ya sabes, de cariño y Hazy para la niña-

Hay spens-dije sonriendo

Valla que suerte tuvo el también se parece a sam, viejo que suerte tuvieron tus hijos al parecerse a la mama en vez del papa-dijo gibby riendo y todos se rieron

No es gracioso-dijo freddie

No si lo es-dijo carly

Un poquito, si-dije yo

Y que paso, con ya saben, nuestras madres –dijo freddie

Los buscan por mar y tierra-

Pues entonces no nos han buscado bien –

Y espero que no lo hagan-dice freddie algo molesto.

Es raro, no se como no los encontraban, la mama de freddie puse carteles por todo Seattle y la mama de sam coqueteo con un reportero para que le consiguiera Sali en las noticias y poder decir que su hija estaba perdida eh incluso mostro una imagen tuya.-

Pero cuando fue eso-

Como en octubre-

En octubre fue temporada de huracán y gracias a los vientos que pasaron por aquí un planta de energía callo y todo san diego se quedo sin luz por una semana-

Dios, si eso no hubiera pasado nos hubieran visto en televisión-exclame con temor

La suerte esta de su lado-dijo gibby

Pero como hicieron para escapar, los buscaron en los aeropuertos, centrales de autobuses y en la estación del tren-

Tuvimos la ayuda de la tia de sam para escapar, nos dio pasaportes falsos, y con ellos pudimos escapar-

Ingenioso-dijo Spencer

Algo asi, lo mas difícil fue encontrar un trabajo-

Y en la escuela todos los buscaban, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo gracias a gibby a mi- exclamo carly

Si, les dijimos a todos que los dejaran en paz-

Sus madres se unieron y dijeron que si los encontraba los dejarina estar junto-dijo carly

Y enserio crees que mi madre dira la verdad, apuesto a que ellas dijeron eso ya que pensaban que alguno de ustedes lo sabia y si mentía con eso pensaba que se lo dirían-

Es cierto, tu madre es muy astuta, tal vez ese fue el trato para juntarse con la señora Benson y hacernos creer que los dejaría juntos-afirmo carly

Ellas están locas-

No quisiera volver a verlas-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿reviews? by vanessa**


	10. Chapter 10 no todo es lo que parece

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 10: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

POV SAM

Son las cinco treinta de la madrugada y me despierta un llanto, es la quinta vez que me despierto esta noche, paso casi un mes desde la llegada de mis bebes, no eh dormido casi nada, Antonio se despierta solo 2 veces durante la noche mientras que Hazseth lo hace mas de 7 veces, a veces mas, es muy cansado, Hazseth llora mucho mientras que Antonio es mas tranquilo..

Hola Hazy-dije cargándola- es la quinta vez que despiertas a mama esta noche, no me digas que tienes hambre… mmm si, si tienes hambre-dije mientras la amamantaba- cuando termines de comer no vas a querer dormir porque vas a querer que te arrulle, y no duraras dormida más de media hora ya que te despertaras para que cambie tu pañal y permanecerás despierta hasta que papa se tenga que ir al trabajo y mama no dormirá nada de nuevo ya que tendrá que hacer las cosas del hogar, después hacer de comer para papa y en la noche darles una ducha a ti y a tu hermano hacer que te duermas solo para que repitamos esto una y otro vez.- dije con mucho cansancio.

Ya no volví a dormir desde que ella despertó, paso como lo dije consecutivamente antes, me encontraba sentada en la silla mecedora que tenia al lado de la cuna arrullando a Hazseth-

Hola-dijo freddie entrando a la habitación de los bebes-

Hey-

¿Cómo dormiste?-

Creo que no dormi-

Ya te dije que me despertaras para que te ayude con ellos-

Y yo ya te dije que no, no puedes descuidar el trabajo-

Pero no puedo dejarte a ti sola con ellos, ellos son dos tu solo eres tu, solo mirate te vez tan cansada, el otro dia te quedaste dormida en las papas fritas que hiciste-

Solo estoy algo cansada-

¿algo?, estas muy cansada, no has dormido asi nada desde su llegada, tienes unas grandes ojeras y a veces te quedas dormida en el baño-

No me quedo dormida, solo me siento, me recargo en la pared y descanso-

Vamos sam, tienes que dejarme que te ayude, esto no pude seguir-

Freddie, no voy a dejar que te despidan, solo porque te quedaste dormido cuando terminabas de hacer el balance de no se que cosa en esa empresa-

Tenemos que buscar una solución a esto-

Yo estoy bien asi-

No, no lo estas, estas muy cansada, ya se nos turnaremos una vez tu y otra vez yo-

No es tan fácil como parece freddie, si te toca una vez con Hazseth te estarás despierto por mas de tres horas, ya que ella se despierta para que la alimentes, tendras que arrullarla un rato hasta que duerma lo cual no durara mucho tiempo ya que se despertara para que la cambies de pañal y se estará despierta por un gran rato después-

No es gran cosa-

Si, si te pones a pensar que ese proceso lo hago seis o siete veces durante la noche, mas las que Antonio se despierte-

Si, esta bien será un gran trabajo cuidarlos y es por eso que no puedo dejártelos a ti sola, pero tenemos que resolver esto de alguna forma- dijo mientras Antonio comenzaba a llorar, acosté a Hazseth en la cuna y tome a Antonio-

Uf tienes razón, te toca, y este viene con premio-dije arrugando mi nariz al oler que Antonio necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

Yo y mi bocota-dijo freddie mientras cambiaba su pañal y yo reia- no es gracioso-

Para mi si, yo tengo que hacerlo como 50 veces al dia, no es muy agradable, ah tienes que asegurarte de limpiarlo bien, voy a hacer el desayuno-dije mientras me iba

Con todo esto había olvidado que en casi una semana es el cumpleaños de freddie, eh estado tan cansada que ni siquiera recordaba que dia era hoy, por suerte mi reloj digital tiene la fecha si no, bien podría pasar el cumpleaños de freddie y yo ni cuenta me daría.

Me disponía a hacer el desayuno cuando mi teléfono sono-

¿hola?-

Hola, sam soy yo carly-

Que hay-

Nada, solo te llamaba para preguntarte si le organizaras algo a freddie, ya sabes es su cumpleaños numero 18-

Lo se, pero no creo que pueda, las tareas del hogar y los bebes me absorben el dia entero y la mayoría de la noche, no he dormido nada en semanas-

Bueno, suspendieron las clases en la escuela por una falla en las tuberías, estarán asi hasta el 20 de febrero, podríamos pasar estas semanas con ustedes y Spencer y yo les podríamos ayudar a cuidarlos-

Hay, ¡por favor! Gracias amiga-

Si, que tan difícil debe ser cuidarlos, son tan tiernos-

Créeme no tanto una vez que pasas una semana con ellos-

Por favor son bebes que tanto pueden hacer-

Lo dire simple y fácil espera a que estes aquí y los cuides para que veas lo "simple que es cuidar bebes"-dije sarcásticamente.

Claro, nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose

Adiós-

¿Quién era?-dijo freddie que tria cargando a Antonio

Carly, te hará una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños-

No se supone que si es una fiesta sorpresa, ¿deberías guardar el secreto?-

Si, bueno… ¡tu sabes que no soy buena con los secretos!-

Cierto-

Entonces van a venir-

Si, carly dice que cancelaron las clases por que unas tuberías no se que cosa, no le preste mucha atención sobre eso, el punto es que vendrán y nos ayudaran con los bebes-

Seria genial eso, esos pañales con "sorpresitas" no son para nada buenos-

Lo se-digo- oye tienes que lucir sorprendido cuando ellos lleguen y digan ¡sorpresa freddie, feliz cumpleaños!

Seguro, será fácil-

Sin ofender pero eres malo actuando, asi que será mejor que intentes que suene convincente-

Bien, ensayare y lo are-

Ok- dije y escuchamos un llanto, le quite a freddie a el bebe- bien te toca cambiarle el pañal a la bebe

Pero le cambien el pañal a el bebe-

Pues tu querías mas responsabilidad asi que ahora ve a esa habitación y cámbiale el pañal a tu hija-

Bien allá voy-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de los bebes

PVO CARLY

Mañana será el cumpleaños de freddie, y estamos empacando algunas cosas para pasar algunos días aya ayudándolos, gibby decidió venir también, yo estaba terminando de empacar cuando tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir

Niñita tienes que ayudarme-dijo la señora Benson

Ahora que-

Mañana tu estarás en icarly pidiéndole a los fans que busquen a freddie, mañana es su cumpleaños y se que lo encontraremos-

¡no! Ya se lo dije no pienso ayudarla mas, debería dejarlo empaz, si escapo de usted es por algo, además aunque quisiera no podría ayudarle, Spencer gibby y yo vamos de vacaciones a mexico y no estaremos por los siguientes días, asi que si me disculpa tengo mucho que empacar-dije abriendo la puerta

Bien me voy-dijo saliendo

Quien era carly-Dijo Spencer bajando

La señora Benson en otro patético intento para que la ayudemos a buscar a freddie-

Esa mujer no se da por vencida-

Mejor hay que terminar de empacar-

Si-

Después de empacar tomamos un vuelo en la madrugada de Seattle a san diego, llegamos como a las 8 de la mañana y nos dirigimos a su casa, llegamos y tocamos-

Wow chicos que hacen aquí-dijo freddie

¡Sorpresa freddie, feliz cumpleaños!-dijimos gibby, Spencer y yo

Wow que gran sorpresa-dijo nada convencido ni sorprendido

Sam te dijo ¿no es asi?-

Si-

Sam por que le dijiste-dije enojada

¡freddie! Te dije que actuaras bien-

Lo siento, la mentira no se me da-

Si, se nota-

Bueno como sea feliz cumpleaños-dijimos y todos nos abrazamos.

POV FREDDIE

Los chicos organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños invitamos a vecino y amigos de aquí fue algo relajante después de tener que cuidar bebes este ultimo mes, sam se quedo dormida SOBRE mi pastel de cumpleaños, no la culpo tiene razón en estar cansada es como si los bebes te absorbieran la energía y los pañales ¡dios! Los pañales son tan horribles, como es que algo tan tierno y hermoso como un bebe puede dejar algo tan asqueroso y mal oliente. Ya era de noche y carly, Spencer y gibby se habían ofrecido a cuidar esta noche a los bebes para que sam y yo descansáramos. Estábamos por dormirnos.

Bien y las camas inflables ya están listas chicos, aunque creo que no van a necesitarlas-dijo sam en tono de burla

Hay cubre bocas en los cajones de arriba-dije

¿Para que?-pregunto Spencer

Para cuando cambien el pañal, los van a necesitar-

¡Ewww! ¿Apoco hacen?-pregunto gibby

Gibby todos vamos al baño-

¿los bebes también?-pregunto gibby

Ehh si-dijo Spencer como lo mas obvio del mundo-

Bueno nos vamos a dormir-dije, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y sam se puso su pijama y yo la mia

Dormir por fin-dice sam acostándose y en menos de cinco minutos se quedo dormida.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¿reviews? by vane**


	11. Chapter 11 perfecto

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 11: PERFECTO

POV CARLY

Quien iba a decir que dos pequeños bebes pudieran causar tantos problemas, lloraron toda la noche, creo que extrañaban a sam, sam dijo que el niño era el mas tranquilo, pues esa noche el fue el mas inquieto de los dos, Spencer y gibby lloraron esa noche de la desesperación aunque que ellos lloraron fue lo que calmo a los bebes, en fin sam y freddie despertaron tan tarde al dia siguiente ahora los entiendo ya que nosotros pasamos una noche con los bebes mientras que ellos estaban mas de un mes cuidándolos. Nos quedamos dos semanas ahí y esas semanas cuidamos a los bebes fue fue muy cansado, crei que nunca lo diría pero me alegra regresar a la escuela.

Me encocoraba en la escuela estudiando para un examen

Hey carly que tal-dijo gibby llegando

Que tal gib, que haces-

Nada-

Wow-dije aburrida

Que sabes de, tu sabes que -dijo en susurro refiriéndose a sam y freddie

Pues les llame el otro dia, se sienten mejor después de que les ayudamos con los bebes, tal vez deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido-

Ohohho nunca-dijo

Vamos no fue tan malo-

¿Qué no lo fue?, carly, Spencer y yo lloramos, y somos hombres, creeme después de esto jamás tendre hijos-

¿Enserio?-

Oh claro que si, si los tengo será con la condición de que mi esposa los cuide

Oh gibby-dije suspirando

POV SAM

Meses habían pasado, los bebes ya tenían 10 meses, me sorprendía como pasaba el tiempo, ya no lloraban tanto y de vez en cuanto se despertaban en la noche pero por que tenían miedo, Antonio aprendió a caminar los 8 meses y dijo su primera palabra a los 9 meses el dijo "papi" y Hazseth camino a los 9 meses, dijo su primera palabra a los 7 meses y fue "gaeta (galleta)" ahora los dos ya decían una que otra palabra aunque no la pronunciaban bien.

Mami- dijo Antonio estirando sus manitas para que lo cargara, le estaba dando de comer.

Ven aquí mi amor-dije cargándolo

Bien, ya no hay emergencia de pañal-dijo freddie que acababa de cambiarle el pañal a Hazseth

Tienes hambre nena-dije

Si-

Bien, vamos a preparar algo de comer-dijo freddie

Ya esta lista la papilla-dije dándole a freddie un plato para que se lo diera de comer a Hazseth

Bien nena, vamos abre la boca y come-dijo freddie

¡no!-dijo Hazseth aventando el plato de papilla

No hagas eso Hazy-dije

Que quieres que ella haga, no le gusta la papilla-dijo freddie levantando la comida tirada

Como sabes eso, ella aun no sabe habla bien-

Le diste la papilla ella dijo no y la aventó, para mi es prueba suficiente de que no le gusta-

Verdad que te gusta la papilla-dije con voz melosa

¡no!-dijo Hazseth arrojándome una cuchara de plástico y me dio en el rosotro

Lo ves-

Y entonces que vas a comer bebe-dije

Gaeta-

No, galletas no, eso no es comida-dijo freddie y ella le arrojo un tenedor pero de metal le callo en un ojo

¡Aunch! Por que siempre me dan los tenedores-dijo freddie sobándose el ojo

Eres un iman de tenedores-dije riéndome

Claro que no-

Si-dijo Antonio

Vez hasta el se da cuenta-

Claro que no, el aun no sabe el significado de eso, el solo dice unas cuantas palabras y casi a todo lo que le preguntas responde con un si-dijo freddie

Si –dijo el niño

Lo vez-dijo freddie - voy a preparar zanahoria en papilla-dijo freddie

A ella no le gusta la verdura-dije

Claro que le gusta pero tu no quieres entender que ella será vegetariana, ¿hazy verdad que te gusta la verdura?-pregunto freddie Hazseth

¡no!-dijo hazseth

Lo vez, no le gusta-

Sam, ella solo sabe decir "si, no, galleta, ma y teléfono" –cuando freddie dijo teléfono no pude evitar reírme ya que Hazseth me decía a mi "ma" pero a el le decía "teéfono (teléfono)"-son las únicas palabras que sabe decir, todavía no las pronuncia bien, y aun no entiende cuando le dice algo-

Bueno ya, aliméntala con esa cosa horrible-dije enojada

Bien-dijo freddie yéndose a la cocina

Hola sam-dijo Lilith entrando a la casa

Hey, que tal

Tu sabes lo de siempre, venia a decirte que ya que es casi halloween haremos una fiesta como la del año pasado-

Wow, no me había dado cuenta pero ya tenemos mas de un año viviendo aquí-

Si, ustedes llevan viviendo aquí un año y medio-

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo-

Y como les va-

Tu sabes como es esto de ser madre, te acustas tarde, te levantas muy temprano, no tienes tiempo para ti, no puedes descuidarlos por que en cualquier momento ya están haciendo algo malo o peligroso, cambiar pañales, lidiar dia con dia sobre que darles de comer que sea bueno para su salud-

Si, pero se vuelve mas complicado cuando crecen, ya que los pierdes de vista en un segundo-

Y cuando se despiertan en la noche por que tienen miedo-

Hay si, eso pasa muy seguido-

Solo me pasa con Hazseth, y con Antonio no muy seguido-

Sabes Hazseth se parece mucho a ti, pero en actitud a freddie y Antonio se parece a freddie pero en actitud a ti-

Lo se es curioso-

Ay tengo que irme, agatha quiere que le avise a todos los inquilinos sobre esto, después regreso amiga-

Claro nos vemos-dije mientras ella se iba

Quien era-dijo freddie entrando a la sala con los dos niños cargados

Lilith, habrá una fiesta de halloween como el año pasado-

Wow como pasa el tiempo-

Lo se-digo

Y de que te vestirás esta vez, por que ahora ya no te quedaría bien de calabaza-

Si bueno, no lo se tal vez de payaso-

¿payaso?, esos no asustan-

A mi si me dan miedo-

Desde cuando-

Dese que la loca Nora nos izo bailar con su payaso que le dio su naneurisma o como se diga cuando bailaba conmigo-

Fue un aneurisma-

¿Qué?-

Si, lo que le dio fue un aneurisma no un "naneurisma" –

Ya no me sermonees-

Bien, creo que yo me vestiré de vampiro-

Tal vez deberías vestirte de bruja-dije riéndome al acordarme de hace años

Jaja, muy gracioso-dijo el con sarcasmo

Lo digo enserio, eh incluso podríamos vestir a Antonio como tu escoba y Hazseth como tu gato-dije riéndome.

Esta bien si es algo gracioso-dijo riendo

Oye y si invitamos a carly, gibby y Spencer-

Si, seria genial-

No los hemos visto desde hace ya algunos meses-

tienes razón, extraño verlos-

Luego los llamare y los invitare-dije

Después del desayuno llame a carly y los invite ellos aceptaron con gusto pero Spencer y gibby solo aceptaron con la condición de que no les dejáramos a los niños. Estaba lavando un poco de ropa cuando me maree.

¿Estas bien?-pregunto freddie

No me siento bien-dije y corri al baño por que me dieron ganas de vomitar (no esta embarazada).

¡Sam! Te encuentras bien-dijo freddie cuando entro al baño y me vio vomitar

Si, solo me dieron ganas de vomitar-

Crei que te estabas cuidando-dijo freddie preocupado

Freddie no estoy embarazada, tuve mi periodo hace un par de días-dije mientrs me rascaba el brazo

¿Que haces?-

Me rasco el brazo-dije muy normal

Por que tienes tantos granitos-dijo mirándome el brazo

No se hace unos días me salieron también tengo en otras partes del cuerpo tal ve sea una alergia- y el se acerco mi brazo y viéndolo de mas cerca

O tal vez tengas varicela-dijo

¿varicela?-

Si, te salen asi como granitos por todo el cuerpo y los síntomas mas comunes son, vomitos, dolor de cabella fiebre y ¡hay por dios!-dijo soltando mi brazo asustado

¿Qué?-dije asustada

Es altamente contagioso y a mi no me ha dado, sabes si a ti te dio varicela de bebe-

No, creo que no-

Puedes contagiar a los niños y a mi-

Y que hago-

Según lo que se el enfermo debe quedar aislado de los que no an estado enfermos-

¿Freddie?-

Si, que sucede-

Tu también tienes granitos-

¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-

En la espalda, en la mañana cuando te cambiaste, tenias granitos iguales a estos-

Hay rayos-

Que hacemos-

Hay no lo se tal vez deberíamos ir al doctor-

Bien, y que pasara con los niños-

Hay que llevarlos también-dijo freddie

Fuimos a el hospital y efectivamente freddie y yo teníamos varicela, cuando llamaron a el pediatra para que revisara a los niños el les diagnostico varicela a ellos también, asi que nosotros teníamos que estar en cama por que en adultos es peligroso contraer esto, el doctor dijo que en los niños no había de que preocuparse pero nosotros deberíamos permanecer en cama por una semana, asi que llame a carly para pedir ayuda con los niños ella acepto alegre ya que ella había tenido varicela al igual que Spencer y gibby, le fue difícil convencer a gibby y Spencer de también viniera a ayudarla con los niños pero al final aceptaron.

Asi que ustedes relájense y quédense en cama descansando mientras cuidamos a los niños-dijo carly

Gracias carls-dije yo

No tienes por que, lo haría tu por mi-

Si, sabes no estes tan segura-dije

Hay sam nunca cambias-dijo carly riendo

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12 psicosis

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 12: PSICOSIS

POV CARLY

Bueno chicos vamos a cuidar bebes-

Ni lo sueñes, tu los cuidaras—dijo Spencer

Vamos ustedes me prometieron que me ayudarían-

Solo te ayudaremos un poco-

Bien-

Y donde esta ahora los diablitos-

Durmiendo, sam dice que duermen la siesta de 12:00pm a 02:00pm-

Hay que hay que hacer-pregunto gibby

Freddie dejo un horario-

¿Enserio?-pregunto Spencer

Si, dice " entre 7:00 y 7:30am ellos despiertan tienes que darles un biberón con 5 onzas leche tibia si no se ponen de malas, de entre 8:30 a 9:00 ellos desayunan papilla con jugo de naranja, Antonio desayuna papilla normal pero Hazseth de zanahoria, de 12:00pm a 02:00pm duermen la siesta al despertar comen fruta picada con un yogurt y pure de frutas con manzana a las 4:00 es hora de la comida le pueden preparar un huevo cosido o un poco de sopa, a las 8:00 es su baño con agua caliente no mucho, no dejen que les entre agua en los oídos porque se asustan, después del baño darles un biberón de 5 onzas y arrullarlos hasta que se queden dormidos, probablemente se despierten en la madrugada por que le temen a la oscuridad o por que necesitan un cambio de pañal"-termine de decir la gran lista que freddie había escrito para el cuidado de los niños

Valla tenemos que hacer… ¡casi nada!-grito con sarcasmo Spencer

Shh-dije

No me shushees- grito Spencer

Los vas a despertar-dije pero era demasiado tarde por que Antonio ya había empezado a llorar- genial Spencer, lo despertaste media hora antes de su hora-dije mientras me dirigía para cargarlo

¡no! –dijo Antonio empezando a mover las manos para darme mansos - ¡mami!

Creo que no te quiere-dijo gibby

El esta muy apegado a sam y a freddie-

Es obvio son sus padres-dije- tienes hambre nene

¡no!-grito lanzándome un oso de peluche

Shhh no grites o despertaras a tu her…- decia pero empezó a llorar Hazseth- chicos ayúdenme-dije

Bien, ven hazy con el tio Spencer-dijo cargándola- ufff creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal-dijo Spencer con asco

Freddie dijo que los pañales están en esa gaveta-dije

¿Quieres que yo se lo cambie?-dijo incrédulo Spencer

Pues si, que esperabas, yo no puedo sola, ahora tengo que preparar pure de-dije

Bien-dijo Spencer mientras yo me iba a la cocina para preparar pure de fruta-

Gibby audame a cuidar al niño mientras yo preparo la fruta-dije dándoselo

¡mami!-decia Antonio repetitivamente

Creo que quiere a sam-dijo gibby

Después de que el y Hazy coman los llevaremos a ver a sus papas, por cierto voy a ver como siguen en la mañana tenían algo de fiebre-dije dirigiéndome a su habitación-chicos como siguen-dije al entrar

Peor, eh vomitado como cien veces-dijo freddie

Y como esta sam-dije al notar que no estaba en cama

Creo que se quedo dormida mientras vomitaba en el baño, iria por ella pero estoy tan mareado que seguro me caería al dar el segundo paso-

Te vez gracioso con todos esos puntos en la cara, si quieres traigo a los chicos para jugar a conectar puntos en tu espalda el que haga mas dibujos en tu espalda gana-dije riéndome

Si muy divertido, como están los niños-

Bien, Spencer le cambio el pañal a Hazseth y ahora estoy preparando pure de manzana-

Hey carls-dijo sam entrando

Oye ¿donde habías estado?-pregunto freddie

No se, acabo de despertar me levante del suelo pero con la fiebre, los vomitos y el dolor de cabeza no se donde me cai, todo me da vueltas y como están los bebes-

Bien, se despertaron hace poco, quiren verlos-

Seguro-dijo freddie

Después de darles de comer su pure a los bebes los llevamos a ver a sus papas, ellos se veian muy felices cuando los vieron, por que enseguida hazy dijo "ma, teefono" en realidad no se que signifique pero se veía feliz y Antonio decía "mami papi" me di cuenta de que para estos niños sam y freddie son su mundo ellos sabe que de alguna manera sam y freddie son sus padres me parecía tierno.

POV SAM

Estuvimos en cama por una semana y media hasta que la varicela se fue por completo, freddie ya había regresado a el trabajo y yo cuidaba de los niños, carly ya había regresado a Seattle junto con gibby y Spencer, no pudimos ir a la fiesta de halloween por estar en cama enfermos.

Haber nena, vamos a darte de comer-dije tomandola en mis brazos y acomodándola en su silla de bebe para comer-

POV FREDDIE

Me encontraba jugando con la computadora hoy era un dia que no había mucho trabajo y casi en todo el dia no tenia que hacer nada, mi teléfono sono de pronto

Hola –conteste

Freddie, soy yo sam, estoy en el hospital-dijo preocupada y me preocupe

Que sucede-dije alarmado

Antonio-

Que le sucedió-

Estaba alimentando a Hazy y vi que el estaba jugando con sus carritos cuando Hazy tiro su plato de comida al suelo, estaba recogiendo la comida cuando vi que Antonio ya no estaba ahí sentado, lo empecé a buscar y lo encontré comiendo jabón, freddie soy muy mala madre-

Tranquila, voy para alla-dije Antes de colgar

Me fui, casi se podría decir que volando a el hospital al llegar encontré ahí a sam quien tenia Hazseth dormida en brazos

Que paso-dije llegando

El doctor dice que esta bien, pero quiere dejarlo esta noche para tenerlo en obsrvacion-dijo y luego empezó a llorar- freddie, soy la peor madre del mundo, yo pude evitar que esto pasara-

Sam, sam traquila no fue tu culpa-

Si, si lo fue yo lo estaba cuidando, debi haberlo vigilado mejor, soy una mala madre freddie, soy la peor-dijo llorando solo la abrace

Tranquila, tu no podias saber que eso iba a pasar, no fue tu culpa, tu estas distraída recogiendo la comida-

Si no lo sabia, pero debi evitarlo, yo pude hacerlo, si lo hubiera vigilado mejor, es mi responsabilidad como madre-

Todas las madre les pasa algo asi, no puedes esperar a ser perfecta, tal ve no seas la madre mas perfecta del mundo pero eres la mejor-

Como puedes decirme eso después de ver como descuide a nuestro hijo-

Todos los padres comenten errores y esos errores sirven para mejor, ahora sabes que no debes dejar cosas al alcance de los bebes, pero ya no llores, el bebe esta bien-dije abrazandola

CONTINUARA….


	13. Chapter 13 el pasado siempre vuelve

**valla enserio decepcionada con igoodbye donde quedo todo el amor que freddie le tenia a sam? ya tenia el capitulo escritoo por eso lo subi hoy pero no se cuano me tarde en subir el proximo ya que estoy en depresion una por que icarly termino dos por el creddie bueno lean**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 13: EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE

POV SAM

El tiempo pasaba ya habían pasado cuatro años de que mis niños nacieron, el dia en que cumplieron 3 años también fue el dia en que me case con freddie pero solo por el civil fue algo pequeño, solo carly, gibby, Spencer, Tsuki, max, Lilith, Agatha, Andrea y mei. Regresando al presente, estaba nerviosa mis nenes irían al preescolar y estaba muy, pero muy angustiada y si les pasaba algo, freddie dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Ya tranquila, van al preescolar no a los juegos de hambre-me dijo freddie al notar mi nerviosismo

Pero y si les pasa algo-

Nada les pasara-

Pero y si…-

Por favor, dime que podría pasarles-

No lo se, que tal si, las niñas pandilleras son malas con Hazseth, o los niños insultan a Antonio-

Dime, ¿cuantas niñas de 4 años has visto en pandillas? O ¿Por qué insultarían al niño?-

Bueno con las niñas jamás se sabe, yo a su edad ya sabia como huir de un policía armado, y creo que insultarían al niño por ser un nerd igual que su padre-dije y el solo rodo los ojos

Seamos realistas, no todas las niñas serán agresivas, además ella sabe defenderse y el niño igual, aprendieron munchas cosas de ti, ahora ambos saben como hacer que alguien se desmaye con solo tocarles el cuello-

Bien, tienes razón, me tranquilizare, creo que les enseñe bien-

POV MARISSA

Ya hacia casi 5 años que mi hijo se había desaparecido con puckett, ya no tenia nada en Seattle asi que pedi que me transfirieran para trabajar en otro hospital, me encontraba empacando todo

¿Señora Benson a donde va?-pregunto carly shay

Me transfirieron a otro hospital, ahora sere enfermera en otro lado-

¿A donde?-

Realimente no lo se con exactitud, ahora mismo ire a ver a donde me mandaron, lo único que se es que sere la enfermera en una escuela o algo asi, bueno carly nos vemos-

Adiós-dijo antes de irme, me fui a ver al director del hospital donde trabajaba.

Hola Mauricio, ya estoy aquí y afuera hay un camión de mudanza esperando mis instrucciones para hacia donde tengo que ir-dije hablando con el director

Marissa, te iras al instituto Gregory santa fe en san diego california, seras enfermera de los niños de preescolar-

Bien, fue un gusto trabajar en este hospital contigo-fije finalmente

Igualmente Marissa-dijo Mauricio dándome un abrazo de despedida

Tome un vuelo directo a california para instalarme en mi nuevo hogar, san diego california.

POV SAM

Ya están listos mis niños-

Si, estoy muy emcionado por ir a la escuela y tener nuevos amigos, los únicos chicos que conozco aquí son, Sakura, mi hermana, brandon y otros tres chicos mas grandes que yo-dijo Antonio

Pues tendras muchas amigos y amigos-dijo freddie

Ay vamos, te encanta estar conmigo hermanito, y mas con Sakura, tu novia-dijo Hazseth burlándose de el

Ella no es mi novia-

Si lo es-dijo ella empezando a correr

Voy a atraparte-dijo el comenzando perseguirla

Niños no corran en la casa-grite

Dejalos, son niños-

No, la ultima vez yo me cai de las escaleras y tuve que usar una férula en el brazo por dos semanas-

Eso era por que ibas corriendo tras ellos-

Por que no me querían hacer caso-

Pues vámonos, que se hace tarde-

Niños-grite muy fuerte

Después de subir al auto y que freddie conduciera hasta la escuela los niños estaban peleando en el auto-

Dejen de pelear-dije

Pero ella me molesta-

Claro que no-dijo Hazseth haciendo su cara de inocente y como siempre compraba a freddie

Ya, Antonio deja a tu hermanita empaz-

Pero ella…-

Que dije-dijo freddie

Bien-dijo el enojado

Por que tenemos que ir al instituto Gregory santa fe, yo quería ir al mismo colegio que va brandon-dijo hazseth

Uhu, tu novio-se burlo Antonio

Claro que no, el es mi mejor amigo, asi como Sakura es tu mejor amiga-

Bueno lo que pasa es que tu vas a preescolar y brandon va a la escuela ya que es dos años mayor que tu-explico freddie

Ay pobrecita Hazy se va a quedar sin la compañía de tu querido brandon-dijo Antonio

Ya te dije solo es mi amigo-

Si claro-

Papi, Antonio me esta molestando

Antonio-dijo autoritariamente

Ya-dijo el

No pelen ya, no es bueno, ustedes son hermanos y se deben querer y cuidar el uno al otro-dije. Fue un largo camino pero al fin llegamos.

No hablen con extraños, y esperen a que mama o yo los recojamos a si salón- dijo freddie

si-dijeron ambos

Antonio cuida a tu hermana-dije

Lo hare-dijo entrando

Tranquila ellos estarán bien-dijo freddie

¿Crees que me estoy volviendo muy sobre protectora?-

No, solo te comportas como cualquier madre lo haría-dijo abrazándome

Crecen tan rápido-

Los niños son asi, primero los vez jugando a los carritos, a las muñecas y después los vez perforándose la nariz o alguna otra parte del cuerpo o tatuándose y tu hija trae a un delincuente a casa para que lo conoscas ya que ella esta encantada con el y…-decia el en tono algo enojado

Freddie! Aun falta para que eso pase, deja que la niña deje de ver a brandon como amigo y entonces si preocúpate-

Claro-

Despues de dejar a los niños en la escuela freddie se fue a el trabajo y me dejo a mi en el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para la comida.

Pasaron unos días y los niños estaba encantados, ya habían hecho nuevos amigos.

Me tocaba pasar hoy por ellos y me fui para recogerlos.

POV MARISSA

Ya tenia casi una semana siedo enfermera aquí, estaba encantada con los niños, recuerdo cuando mi freddie lo era, el otro dia vi un niño que se parecía a mi freddie de pequeño, no lo vi bien por que se fue corriendo a jugar con los demás niños, la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos.

Marissa, te traigo a esta pequeña-dijo una de las maestras, Elba

Hola pequeña, ¿que te paso?- pregunte

Estaba jugando a la pelota con mi hermano pero me resbale y me raspe la rodilla.

Bien Hazy, iré a ver si tu mama ya llego y le avisare-dijo la maestra Elba a la pequeña

Bueno, vamso a curar esta herida, hazy-dije

¿me va a doler?-

Solo te ardera un poco, ¿te llamas hazy?-

Soy Hazseth Eliza, pero me dicen Hazy de cariño o mi mejor amigo Brandon me dice Lizy, mi hermano me dice a veces también Lizy-

¿Tu hermano, menor o mayor?-

Es mi hermano mayor, solo por 20 minutos-

Ah, mellizos-

Si-

Pues tienes unos bonitos nombres- dije untando alcohol en la raspada de la rodilla y después poniendo una curita.

No me dolio-

Eres muy valiente hazy-

Por aquí señora Benson-dijo la maestra Elba entrando no comprendí el por que sus palabras, hasta que la vi.

¿sam?-dije impresionada y ella me miro con gran sorpresa

¡mami!-dijo hazy corriendo hacia ella, entonces comprendí, esta pequeña era mi nieta…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**diganme lo que pensaron hacerca de igoodbye en sus reviws por una parte estoy algo trise y molesta con dan pero ya se me pasara ya veremos que pasa mas adelante cuando alga sam & cat dan digo q habria seddie pero ahora ya nose que creeerle y ahora en adelante me despedire con un estamos fuera en tributo a icarly**

**Y... ESTAMOS FUERA :) BY-VANESSA**


	14. Chapter 14 girando a la verdad

**bueno perdon por tardarme en actualizar pero estaba muy muy muy pero muy triste por el fin de icarly lo que sea ya esta aqui el cap by vanessa**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 14: GIRANDO HACIA LA VERDAD.

POV SAM

Hola mi amor-dijo Freddie llegando

Creía que llegarías mas tarde-

Bueno mi jefe se tomo el dia libre lo que significa que yo igual, asi los dos podemos pasar por los pequeños engendritos de niños que tenemos-

Buena idea- dije

Freddie y yo fuimos a recoger a los niños, llegamos al colegio y fuimos directamente a elsalon de los niños.

¡Ma! ¡Pa!-dijo Antonio corriendo hacia nosotros.

Hola mi niño, dime como te fue?-le pregunte abrazándolo y cargándolo en mis brazos

bien, pero Lizy se lastimo.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto freddie.

Estábamos jugando y ella se resbaló y se raspo la rodilla-

y¿como esta?-pregunte angustiada.

No se-

señor y señora benson que bueno que llegaron-dijo la maestra entrando al salon

como esta hazy?-

tranquila señora benson, solo se raspo la rodilla, la llevare a la enfermería con ella-

ok vamos, freddie mientras ve al auto yo los alcanzo ahora-

esta bien, las espero en el auto-

la maestra me llevo hasta la enfermeria.

Por aqui señora benson-dijo mientras entramos y la vi, vi a la mujer que me queria separar de freddie, ella estaba enteramente sorprendida mirandome.

¿sam?-dijo ella sorprendida

¡mami!-dijo hazy corriendo hacia mi.

Hola mi pequeña ¿como te sientes nena?-dije tratando de ignorar a...ella.

Bien, pero me duele mi rodilla

No te preocupes nena solo es un rasponsito-

sam ¿y como esta mi freddie?- me pregunto.

Lo siento usted debe estarme confundiendo yo no la conozco-dije mintiendo.

Por dios sam no hagas esto-

señoraenserio yo no la conozco, ahora debo irme-dije cargando a Hazy.

Nos vemos luego maestra-dije despidiéndome de la maestra Elva.

Adiós-dijo ella.

Me fui de allírápidamente pero ella me estaba siguiendo.

Sam, Sam, Sam espera por favor-la escuchaba gritar.

No entiendes, déjame tranquila-le grite y seguí mi camino llegue al auto abrí la puerta trasera subí a Hazseth y luego me subí al auto.

Arranca el auto-le ordene a Freddie seriamente

¿qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma- me pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto y partíamos de ahí.

Mami, tu conocías a la señora enfermera?-me preguntóHazy.

Es alguien que no quisiera haber visto mi niña, pero no lo entenderías eres muy pequeña aun.

¿De quién habla?-me pregunto freddie.

De nada mas y nadie menos que Marissa Benson-

¿QUE?-dijo sorprendido.

Es la enfermera de ahi-

pero como-

no lo se, ella pregunto por ti, no le respondí claro, freddie que vamos a hacer ella no va a descansar hasta encontrarnos.

Ya lo veremos, no te preocupes-dijo

POV MARISSA  
A un no podía creerlo aun estaba en shock eran ellos estaban aquí, ahora tendría que buscarlos como no se me ocurrió buscar en este lugar soy tan tonta sé que mi hijo siempre decía que cuando se graduara de la universidad se vendría a vivir a california porque en Seattle es un lugar muy lluvioso y a él le gustaba más el clima cálido. Primero llamaría a alguien, tome el teléfono y marque el número

¿Hola?-recibí como respuesta.

Pam soy Marissa, ya encontré a nuestros hijos, ven lo más pronto posible a san diego california-

Marissa de que hablas ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Estoy aquí de enfermera en un colegio de prescolar, hoy me mandaron una niña lastimada y cuando llego su madre, era ella, era sam

¿Hablaste con ella?-

Solo un poco pero ella hizo como que no me conocía-

Bien tomare el primer vuelo a san diego-dijo pam colgando el teléfono.

Tenia que buscar mas información sobre ellos, sabia que aquí podría buscar informaciohaci que me dirigi a la dirección.

¿se puede pasar?-pregunte a la directora

Claro marissa ¿que necesita?-

Necesito que me de la información de donde vive la alumna Hazseth Eliza Benson-dije tratando de recordar si esa era el nombre completo.

Lo siento marissa no puedo darle datos de los alumnos a personal no autorizado, además para que los necesita-

Eh bueno, la niña hoy se lastimo su rodilla y quería ver que sus padres le cuiden la herida correctamente-dije sonriendo era muy mala mintiendo

Sus padres sabran como cuidarla no se preocupe-dijo

Bien-dije saliendo

Que hare necesito su dirección, pero como la conseguiré ¡ya se! Le pediré mi ayuda a la maestra Elva, si asi es. Sali casi corriendo rogando por que la maestra aun no se alla ido entre al salón despavorida

Marissa que sucede-dijo la maestra que aun seguía en el salio

Elva necesito que me hagas un favor-

Seguro marissa que necesitas-

Necesito que me consigas la dirección de la niña que llevaste hoy a la enfermería-

¿para que?-

Te voy a contar todo, bueno la niña es mi nieta y el padre de ella es mi hijo, hace años mi hijo embarazo a su novia y yo me reúse a que ellos estuvieran juntos como consecuencia el se fugo con ella y lo busque durante un par de años para pedirle perdón, y ahora que se que ellos están aquí necesito que me ayudes a averiguar en donde vives-termine de decir y ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Tranquila marissa claro que te ayudare, todas las madres nos equivocamos alguna vez en nuestras vidas, quédate aquí eh ire por la información con la excusa de que necesito los expedientes de los niño para registrar sus comportamientos-dijo saliendo

Gracias-dije apenas susurrando por el llanto

Estuve un rato esperando allí hasta que porfin entro elva

Aquí esta el expediente de tu nieta marissa-dijo entregándome una carpeta al abrirla el expediente venia organizdo de esta manera:

Nombre completo: Hazseth Eliza Benson

Edad: 4 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de diciembre del 2012

Padre: Fredward Karl Benson

Madre: Samantha Michelle puckett

Alergias:  
Animales: abejas, gatos.

Medicamento: penicilina, ambroxol.

Otras cosas: almendras, coco.

Dirección:oeste de la interestatal ,moonopark y labrea al este de Clearwater.

Lo tenia, tenia la dirección, la escribi en un papel solo tendría que esperar a que llegara pam.

Gracia elva te lo agradeceré toda mi vida –

No te preocupes marissa, eso es lo que hacen las madres se apoyan unas a otras-

Después de eso me fui directo a el aeropuerto espere un poco hasta que vi a pam saliendo de el avión.

Apresuratepam tenemos que ir hacia esta dirección-dije mostrándole

Como la conseguiste

Tengo mis contactos-dije, maneje mi auto lo mas pronto que pude hasta llegar a la dirección, cuando entramos era como unos departamentos

Hola soy lilith en que puedo ayudarlas- dijo una chica pelirroja como poco mas de 20 años

Buscamos a Fredward benson y…-

Samantha puckett, si aquí viven sección dos en el apartamento 3-G-dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

Gracias señorita-dije

Para alla –dijo pam señalando a el apartamento 3-G

Este debe ser- dije tocando

¡mama!- no lo podía creer tenia frente a mis ojos a mi hijo.

POV SAM  
estaba preocupada, estabamos en casa los niños tomaban su siesta y yo estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Tranquila sam-

Pero freddie que pasa si ella nos encuentra

no lo hara, dime como sabría donde vivimos-

No lo se, además… decía pero en eso sono el timbre de la puerta

Yo voy-dijo parándose de el sillón estaba aun preocupada pensando en eso hasta que la voz de freddie me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡mama!-grito el, oh no, no se como pero ella nos encontró.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**okay espero les guste dejenme sus reviews by vanessa**

**Y... ESTAMOS FUERA. ;)  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Ver la realidad

**puse en mi perfil de facebook "the life sucks" que en español es la vida apesta y mi amiga nataly respondio "No,some PEOPLE suck,Life...Life is gooood" y es algo asi como, no algunas personas apestan, la vida... la vida es bueeeeena yo pienso qe tiene razon como sean las cosas gracias a ella me pusse de humor para escribir agradescanle a nataly por subirme el animo! :3**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES

CAPITULO 15: VER LA REALIDAD

POV FREDDIE

Tenía frente a mí a mi madre y a su lado esta la madre de Sam solo pude dar un casi ligero grito

¡Mama!-dije entre sorprendido y enojado

Oh dios mi bebe-dijo ella tratando de abrazarme pero la detuve inmediatamente alejándola

A que han venido-dije frio y distante

Quiero que regreses conmigo-

¡No pienso hacer eso! Ya no soy un niño y no puedes tratarme como tal además ustedes dos ocasionar que nosotros nos fuéramos-dije casi gritando

Quisiera regresar el tiempo a tras y hacer que no te vallas-

Cierra el pico Marissa no digas estupideces-dijo Sam saliendo

Sam hij…-decía Pam pero fue cortada por Sam

Shffff no me vengas con "oh hija lo siento mucho, perdóname por obligarte a abortar, fíjate que solo te quería asustar para que vieras en lo que te metías" a pues sabes que no necesito esto, no te necesito a ti, y no necesito a tus consejos, además tu no eres quien para dar consejos, ¿sabes? Fuiste una madre terrible…-

Por dios hija déjame exp…-fue cortada por Sam una vez mas

¿Explicar que?, nunca estabas en casa, nunca me alimentabas, yo tenia que buscar mi propia comida, no te importaba si llegaba tarde o no, nunca estuviste pendiente de mi, siempre estuviste demasiado ocupada con alguno de tus novios como para ponerme atención, había veces en que te ibas por días, semanas, incluso meses y yo me quedaba solo en casa, y ahora me vienes a decir una sarta de tonterías-decía Sam bastante enojada

Yo…bueno….hija yo…. Lo siento no supe ser una buena madre para ti-

No, no lo fuiste, y ahora no puedes arreglarlo-

Lo mejor será que se vallan y nos dejen a nosotros vivir nuestra vida en paz-

Mami tengo hambre-dijo Hazy saliendo

Esta bien nena, ahorita caliento la comida para que tu y tu hermanito coman-

Esta bien mami, voy a jugar con mi hermanito-

¿Tienes mas hijos?-pregunto la madre de Sam

Y que si los tengo, es mi responsabilidad, nosotros salimos adelante con nuestros hijos si les parece que bien y si no, adivinen no me importa-

Creo que es hora de que se vallan-dije

Bueno-dijo mi madre quien se retiro seguida por la madre de Sam-

Wow eso fue incomodo-dijo Sam

Dímelo a mí, pero sabíamos que este día llegaría alguna vez en nuestras vidas-

Crees que mañana los niños deberían ir a el colegio no quiero que tu madre los acose-

Tal vez deberíamos buscar otro colegio, mañana no irán y cuando yo llegue del trabajo podríamos ir a buscar otro colegio-

De acuerdo-dijo Sam

Después de nuestro encuentro con nuestras madres, creo que Sam estuvo menos tensa, hicimos de comer tacos de espagueti son los favoritos de los niños. Al día siguiente partí hacia mi trabajo cuando llegue observe a que estaban empacando las cosas del señor donovan.

Van a remodelar su oficina-le pregunte a el señor donovan

No, ¿recuerdas al viejo anciano gordo y desgraciado que tanto odio por quitarme a los inversionistas con sus propuestas y tengo que soportarlo porque es mi jefe?-dijo con odio y enojo

Si señor, de hecho ese anciano es su padre-

Si es mi padre y se aprovecha de ello, bueno la cosa es que el jefe de mi padre me dio la presidencia de una oficina en Italia y ahora seré presidente-

Espere ¿se ira?-

Si, así es-

¿Y que pasara conmigo?-

Freddie, mi amigo creo que tendré que despedirte-

¿Qué?-dije asustado, me acaba de quedar sin trabajo

En cambio voy a pedirte que viajes conmigo a Italia con toda tu familia y ocupes el lugar de vicepresidente-

¿Qué?-dije sorprendido

Freddie amigo, tu eres un gran tipo y sabes mucho sobre esto estas hecho para este trabajo y tal vez algún día con gran esfuerzo llegues a ser presidente igual que yo-dijo

Gracias, pero tendré que hablar con mi esposa para hablas sobre ello-

Tomate tu tiempo viejo, pero tienes que decirme tu respuesta el jueves en la noche-

Pero hoy es miércoles-

Oh entonces creo que no tienes mucho tiempo, tomate el día libre habla con tu mujer y tomen la decisión-

De acuerdo-dije saliendo y llegando a casa aun muy pensativo

Am ¿hola?-dijo Sam-en que piensas

Sam, mi jefe me ofreció la vicepresidencia de un lugar pero tengo que decirle mi decisión rápido y no es fácil pensar en algo así-dije tomándola por los hombros

Pero eso es genial-dijo ella

Si, pero si acepto la vicepresidencia, tenemos que irnos a Italia

¿ITALIA?-grito Sam

Si, que debemos hacer-

Tal vez deberíamos ir-

¿Qué?-

Porque tu reacción-

Porque creía que no estarías de acuerdo-

Creo que seria lo mejor, mira nuestras madre jamás nos molestaran y los niños irán a una y linda ciudad la adoro Italia es fabuloso-

Entonces nos vamos a Italia, llamare a mi jefe-dije tomando mi teléfono y marcando.

Hola-

Soy yo Freddie tome mi decisión, iré a Italia con toda mi familia-

Muy bien partiremos el viernes-

Hasta entonces-

Estuvimos muy ocupados empacando todo y los niños de hecho estaban algo tristes ya que no verán a sus amiguitos

Bueno es la última caja-dije

Los vamos a extrañar- decía Lilith

Ay también nosotros, nunca olvidaremos lo que ustedes hicieron por nosotros-dije despidiéndome de Lilith, Max, Agatha y Tsuki mientras Sam se despedía de Carly, Spencer y Gibby

Adiós niños no olviden a los tíos-dijo Spencer llorando

Y a las tías-dijo Carly

De acuerdo-dijo Antonio

Nos despedimos de todos y partimos a tomar el avión, estábamos en el aeropuerto tomando nuestro vuelo

Extrañare a todos-decía Sam mirando por la ventana

Igual yo, igual yo-dije mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**dejenme sus reviews! by- vanessa**

**Y... ESTAMOS FUERA :3**


	16. Chapter 16 El regreso

**Me hacen super feliz cuando me dejan reviews ojala les guste y sebas li haha gracias por tu review**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES

CAPITULO 16: EL REGRESO

12 AÑOS DESPUES…

POV NORMAL

Una hermosa chica rubia de 16 años se encontraba tocando su guitarra, estaba afinando las cuerdas cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y escucho los fuertes regaños de su madre, sabia que eran dirigidos a su hermano.

¿dime que hiciste esta vez?-pregunto Hazseth Benson al ver a su hermano Antonio entrar a la sala de la casa.

¡yo no hice nada!-espeto el muchacho con ira

¿le dices nada a pelearte con ese chico de tu clase de ciencias?-dijo sam enojada

¿y que querías que hiciera? El muy imbécil…-decia Antonio pero fue cortado rápidamente por su madre.

Hey, hey, hey cuidadito con ese lenguaje Joseph Antonio Benson-

Entonces ¿ahora que fue? ¿suspensión, detención o expulsión?-pregunto Hazseth

¡expulsion! Tu hermano por fin logro que lo expilsaran de hay y ¡a medio año escolar! No se que rayos voy a hacer contigo con esta ya son cinco escuelas de donde te han expulsado.-

Hay ya ¡no es para tanto!-grito Antonio

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!, siento que algún dia me vas a hacer explotar-dijo sam dando un gran suspiro.

Papá va a castigarte cuando llegue-dijo Hazseth en tono de burla.

Déjame en paz niña-

¡mama! Antonio me esta molestando-

¡antonio basta!-

Pero yo no… hay sabes que olvídalo, voy a salir con Drew y Devon-dijo Antonio tomando su chaqueta.

Joseph Antonio Benson a donde crees que vas jovencito, estas castigado-

¿¡que?! ¿y hasta cuando?-

Hasta que tu padre y yo hablemos y ambos decidamos que hacer contigo mientras tanto estas castigado, asi que vete a tu habitación-dijo sam firmemente mandándolo a su habitación. no le gustaba gritarle a sus hijos pero Antonio necesitaba mano dura ya que ya se había librado de muchas.

Ya voy-se limito a decir mientras subia las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Y el es la razón por la que no quiero tener mas hijos-dijo sam a su hija.

Hay mama aun eres joven y solo tienes 4 hijos, yo, Antonio, logan y Katherynne aun puedes con 2 mas-

Y con ustedes 4 me basta, no creo poder con uno mas-

Oye ya casi son las 2:00 logan y Katherynne están por salir-

Voy a ir a recogerlos al colegio –dijo sam tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo.

Mientras tanto Hazseth subio al cuarto de su hermano y abrió la puerta.

Que haces aquí, largo, no quiero niñitas en mi habitación-

tenemos la misma edad y solo eres mayor que yo como por media hora

como sea que quieres-

dime por que ahora te peleas con todos-

¿sabes lo difícil que es ser el chico nuevo?-

No seria nada si no te hubieras peleado en el primer colegio-

El chico me dijo…-

Si, si ya sabemos que el fue quien empezó te dijo gallina miedosa y tu no te dejaste porque tu complejo de machismo no te dejo pensar todo con calma y paciencia.-

Dime que hubieras hecho tu si esa chica que odias tanto, ¿Cómo es que se llama?-

¿Selena franklin?-

Si, ella, dime que arias si selena franklin te dijera que tu música es basura-

Fácil no le hago caso-

¿Y si te quitara a tu noviecito Harry?-

¡La arrogaria por las escaleras!, odio a esa chica desde que estábamos en la secundaria y me quito a mis últimos 7 novios, algún dia me vengare de esa chica-

Bueno ya vez, es lo mismo solo que los hombres preferimos resolver los problemas a golpes, lo único bueno es que también expulsaron a ese idiota de Eric- dijo Antonio sonriendo.

Hay hermano-

POV SAM

Algún dia Antonio va a hacer que me metan a un manicomio, ese chico me vuelve loca, como puede ser que alguien que de niño era un angel se convirtiera en un demonio al crecer.

Desde que nos vinimos para aca nuestra vida cambio mucho ahora tenia 4 hijos no dos los mayores era Hazy y Antonio, 2 años despùes de que empezamos a vivir aquí tuve otro hijo le pusimos logan, ahora el tiene nueve años es rubio con ojos azules, Katherynne nacio hace 7 años es castaña igual a Freddie pero con cabello rizado y tiene ojos azules.

Freddie le iba muy bien en su trabajo al principio le resultaba muy difícil por que el no sabia italiano, siempre lo insultaban en italiano pero el no se enteraba y yo no iba a decirle.

Llegue al colegio a recoger a los niños, estaba esperándolos fuera de ahí, entonces vi a dos niños salir

Hola mami-dijo Katherynne y logan

Hola mis niños, vamos tengo que llegar a casa para hacerla la comida-dije.

Subimos a el auto y conduje todo el camino a casa me detuve en el supermercado a comprar comida para los perros, si, teníamos perros 3 doberman y un rottweiler cachorro a Freddie no le gustaban los perros pero los niños querían un perro asi que decidimos que seria mejor sacarlo de la perrera que comprarlo pero justo ese dia sacrificarían a esos tres doberman asi que los salvamos el rottweiler se lo regalaron a Hazseth cuando ella cumplio 16 hace poco fue su actual novio.

Llegamos a casa y comenze a hacer la comida Freddie llegaba mas temprano los viernes y martes, hoy era martes.

Hola, hola familia-dijo Freddie entrando a casa

Hola mi vida-dije dándole un beso

Hola amor-dijo regresándome el beso

Papi-dijo Katherynne corriendo a el y el la cargo en brazos

Hola papa-dijo Hazseth

Hola mis niñas, ahora ¿donde están mis niños?-

Logan esta en su cuarto haciendo la tarea-explico hazy

Y Antonio esta castigado en su habitación-dije yo

¡Ay no! Dime ¿ahora que hizo?-

Lo expulsaron-dijo Katherynne

¿lo expulsaron? ¿de nuevo? ¡Pero es como la quinta vez!-grito Freddie durioso.

No vallas a ser tan malo con el papi-dijo Katherynne poniendo cara triste

Tengo que serlo si no cuando va a aprender-

Voy ir a hablarle-dijo hazy

No yo voy a su cuarto-dijo Freddie subiendo

Bien, creo que vamos a tardar un buen rato en comer haci que voy a salir-dijo hazy

No señorita, tienes que alimentar a los perros y limpiar sus "regalitos" –dije señalando el patio trasero.

Ay por que yo-

Ustedes querían perros, ahora háganse cargo-

Pasaron un par de horas y Freddie ni Antonio bajaban, me la pasaba viendo las escaleras hasta que finalmente vi a mis dos chicos bajando por las escaleras.

Bien comienza-dijo Freddie

Lamento haberme peleado mama-dijo Antonio

¿Y?-dijo Freddie

Y por gritarte y también por enojarme y ser grosero, lo siento-

Awww claro que si mi vida-dije abrazandolo

Bien voy a pensar lo que hice mal en mi habitación sin cenar-dijo Antonio recitando todo como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria mientras veía a Freddie y el asentia con la cabeza, después subio a su pieza

¿Como lo logras?-le pregunte a Freddie

Lenguaje de hombres, no es tan difícil simplemente nos entendemos mejor entre hombres-

Pues… dime ¿quieres cenar?-

De hecho necesito hablar contigo sobre algo urgente-

De que se trata-

Del trabajo, me transfirieron-

¿A dónde?-

Shhh se que no te va a gustar-

Y una vez mas pregunto ¿A dónde?-

Denver colorado-

¿Qué? Espera dime que ese estado es de aquí de Italia-

¿Cuando has escuchado un estado que se llame igual?-

Pero tenemos una vida aquí y los chicos igual logan y Katherynne prácticamente son italianos.-

Lo se, dime ahora que voy a decirles-

Se lo diremos en la cena-

Prepare la cena y llame a todos los niños comimos y al terminar la comida les dijimos que hablaríamos de algo importante.

Y que es tan importante que baje a cenar a pesar de estar castigado-pregunto Antonio

Papa y yo vamos a hablar de algo importante-

Van a tener otro bebe-grito hazy emocionada

¿enserio?-dijo Antonio

No ya no quiero mas hermanos-dijo logan

¡si! Hermano-dijo Katherynne

¡No! Escuchen no vamos a tener otro bebe, de lo que vamos a hablar es sobre el trabajo de papa-

Ahh, yo quería un hermanito-dijo Katherynne triste

¿Y que hay con el trabajo de papa?-

Me transfirieron a otro lugar-

¿A dónde?-pregunto Antonio

Ah Denver colorado-

No conozco ese lugar-dijo hazy

Esperen, el único lugar que yo conozco que se llame asi se encuentra en estados unidos-dijo Antonio

¡nos vamos a mudar!-grito hazy conmocionada

Si, lo siento-dijo Freddie

¡yo no me quiero mudar! ¡tengo novio!-dijo hazy molesta

Si, lo se y no me cae bien-dijo Freddie

Ninguno de mis novios te cae bien-

Por mi esta bien, de todos modos ya me expulsaron-dijo Antonio resignado

¡pues yo no estoy de acuerdo!-dijo hazy molesta

Que mal, porque nos vamos en una semana-

¡que!-grito

Si, asi que empiecen a empacar desde mañana-dije

Estábamos por mudarnos hazy aun estaba molesta porque nos iríamos los demás estaban emocionados.

Bien nuestro vuelo sale en cinco minutos, dense prisa si no quieren que llegemos tarde-

Por mi estaría bien llegar tarde-grito hazy

Tuviste como 8 novios antes de el, tendras 8 mas después de el, asi que entra y no te pongas asi-dijo Freddie

Bueno vámonos-dije

El vuelo duro mucho y llegamos a nueva york primero de ahí tomaríamos otro vuelo a california para visitar a nuestros viejos amigos.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**ahora espero que me dejen muchos reviews! by vanessa**

**Y... ESTAMOS FUERA ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 Buen viaje

**bueno es un cap corto pero aca esta ah por cierto sebas li tu comentario es gracioso ya que aqui se explica la relacion padre/hijo**

* * *

MIENTRAS ME AMES…

CAPITULO 17: BUEN VIAJE

PVO FREDDIE

Acabábamos de abordar el vuelo a nueva york y me puse a pensar sobre mi platica con mi hijo mayor, diablos si que es difícil ser padre.

Flashback

Subi a su habitación y toque la puerta

Adelante-oi decir

Ya me contaron lo que hiciste-dije entrando y sentándome en su cama

Agrrr-hizo un sonido de gruñido que me recordó a sam

Gruñe todo lo que te plazca, eso no te salvara de un castigo.-

Tenia que hacerlo, no soporto que se burlen de mi-

Sabias que eres igual que tu madre-

No, lo dudo, ella es tan estricta y sobreprotectora, y nunca se equivoca.-

En su adolescencia ella era igual o peor que tu-

Y sigo sin creerte-

Apuesto a que no sabias que tu madre tiene antecedentes penales-

¡que! No te creo,-dijo incrédulo

Si 4 una por atacar aun policía y otra por quemar con frijoles calientes a un embajador de mexico-

No creo que eso aya pasado-

Si, es verdad una vez me hizo creer que era el dia del payaso-

¿enserio?-

Si, todos se burlaron de mi por mas de tres meses, ah y un dia puso una tortuga hambrienta en el baño de los hombres y mordió al director-

Ohho-hizo una mueca de dolor

Si, el pobre director franklin no se podía sentar bien por un mes-

Le segui contando un monton de cosas que hacia sam de adolescente sobre el restaurante, el campamento N.E.R.D., las bromas a lewbert, las detenciones, las señorita brigss en el cuerpo de un rinoceronte, todas las bromas.

Bueno, creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa a tu madre-

¿Que debería decirle?.-

Algo como "lamento haberme peleado mama, Y por gritarte y también por enojarme y ser grosero" después le dices que lo sientes-

Ah pero eso es tonto, en realidad no lamento haberme peleado-

Pues aunque no lo hayas hecho tienes que pedirle perdón-

Sii,, no lo creo-

Soy tu padre y te digo que lo hagas-

Pues no pienso hacerlo-

Le diras eso a tu madre o te castigare hasta que yo muera-

Ni deberías decir eso, o alguien podría atacarte por la espalda mientras te bañas-dijo burlándose.

Me estas diciendo que me mataras-

Yo no dije nada-

Como sea, si no lo haces no dejare que uses internet-

No me importa-dijo relajadamente

Ya no podras salir con todos tus amigos –

Sigue sin importarme-

Te quitare el auto-

¡que! Pero me lo regalaste hace poco-

Pues haz lo que te dije y no voy a quitartelo

Ah de acuerdo-dijo resignado

También cuando termines le diras algo asi como "voy a pensar lo que hice mal en mi habitación sin cenar"

Espera como quieres que me aprenda todo eso-

Lo haras asi que repite después de mi …-

20 minutos después –

Lamento haberme pelado y gritarte, enojarme y ser grosero, lo siento mama, ahora voy a subir pensar lo que hice mal en mi habitación-dijo

Muy bien ahora trata de sonar mas convincente

15 minutos después…

Ya, ya te salio ahora bajemos para que le digas eso a tu madre-dije

Bueno-dijo el, salimos de la habitación bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaba ella sentada en la sala

Bien comienza-dije autoritariamente

Lamento haberme peleado mama-dijo Antonio

¿Y?-dije asumiendo que faltaba la mitad

Y por gritarte y también por enojarme y ser grosero, lo siento-

Awww claro que si mi vida-dijo sam abrazándolo

Bien voy a pensar lo que hice mal en mi habitación sin cenar-dijo Antonio mirándome repetidas veces para cerciorarse de que no había olvidado ninguna parte de lo que aprendió y yo asentía moviendo la cabeza en señal de "vas bien, continua"

¿Como lo logras?-me pregunto sam sorprendida

Lenguaje de hombres, no es tan difícil simplemente nos entendemos mejor entre hombres- dije sonriendo sabiendo que lo había entrenado para decir lo que dijo

Pues… dime ¿quieres cenar?-me preguntó entonces le conté sobre lo del trabajo y ahí termino la disputa

Volviendo al presente estábamos en el vuelo a sam no le gustaba volar asi que siempre que tomábamos un avión se tomaba una píldora para dormir pro si el avión "caía" ella no se enteraría de ello. Los también estaban dormidos….

CONTINUAR….

* * *

**okay dejennme sus reviews by vanesssa**

**Y...ESTAMOS FUERA**


End file.
